Demon's Love
by ReiHinoFan
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Rei threw the remainder of her things into the black case before zipping it closed and rolled it out of the room. It was summer, but not a heated need-air-conditioning-before-I-die-of-heat-stroke kind of summer. Yes, it was sunny, but the air wasn't dry or humid, and every now and then you could feel a breeze. Rei was currently dressed in blue jeans, a red short sleeve shirt, and her black and white hoodie tied around her waist. The hoodie was light and great for summer nights. Rei picked up her white cap before heading out the door and down the steps of the shrine. Her grandfather had died about six months ago, and since then she was the only one living at the shrine. She and the other scouts were going on a road trip for the summer, which they had all been looking forward to. After Chaos was defeated, they all could use a vacation.

"Rei-chan," Rei turned to see Ami coming up from behind her.

"What's up?"

"The usual, are you ready for the trip?" Ami asked eagerly.

"Yup, were we headed anyway? Haruka wouldn't tell me anything other then we were going. She even threatened to tie me to the hood of the RV if I even thought about working at all this summer." Rei stated as Ami giggled. Haruka and Rei had grown somewhat close, after all Rei and Michiru saw a lot of each other now with Rei playing the piano, doing small gigs for the extra money. Michiru would occasionally play her violin while Rei played piano for some of the scouts at festivals and get-togethers. They even spent some afternoons practicing together.

"Well, we better hurry, we don't want to keep Usagi waiting long, and she was really looking forward to this." Ami said. Rei nodded and they both took off at a jog, Rei in front, slowing down every now and again to let Ami catch up.

When they got to the Outers' house, Haruka was already loading the bags into the RV. The RV was one of the biggest things, that were not considered a truck, Rei has ever seen. As Usagi put it, it could seat 15 comfortably.

"Nice to see you guys showed up on time." Mako teased as she helped Haruka tote the luggage into the RV.

"Now, now, Mako-chan," Ami said. "You don't have to tote our bags into the RV; I'll make Rei do it."

"Hey," Rei protested, "what did I ever do to you?"

"Rei-san, Ami-san" Rei and Ami turned to see Hotaru waving and walking toward them. Hotaru was 12 after being reborn. She had grown a strong bond with Rei; they both would cause a load of trouble together all the time. Aside from Haruka, Rei had to be Hotaru's favorite person.

"Good afternoon Hotaru, how are you?" Ami asked.

"Good, are Usagi and Minako here yet?" Hotaru asked. Rei smirked and kneeled in front of Hotaru before replying.

"Usagi's goofing off with Mamoru-kun, as for Minako, God only knows what she's up OOF!" Rei was cut off short when she was tackled from behind.

"Talking about me Pyro?" Minako asks her hands locked around her friend's neck. Rei blushed before replying.

"Where's your twin?"

"She and Mamoru-kun went to get coffee before they headed over. But if you ask me, they're just getting naughty with the French vanilla." Minako said with an evil smirk on her face."Good thing I didn't ask you."

"Blondie," Haruka called as Minako turned to her. "Stop being a pervert with my daughter in hearing distance. Don't you dare make me come over there and beat the living snot outta ya."

"Gomen Haruka-san," Minako replied as she unattached her arms from her friend's neck and rubbed the back of her head. Mako was smirking from a distance, which earned her a glare from Ami. _Whipped_ Rei thought as she watched them. Michiru and Setsuna came out and walked toward were Rei, Hotaru, and Minako were.

"What's with Ruka yelling?" Michiru asked.

"Mina-chan's fault," Hotaru and Rei said at the same time pointing a finger at Minako.

"Traitors,"

"Who are traitors?" Usagi asks as she shows up with Mamoru. Minako points accusingly at Hotaru and Rei.

"Us," Hotaru asks as she and Rei point to themselves innocently.

"Alright troops, file in!" Haruka said as they all loaded into the RV.


	2. Day 1: On the Road

**This chapter came really quickly…I knew this one would be way more popular then my crossover one. Well, here's another chapter, keep sending the review and tell me what you think.**

**He, he, my favorite line from last chapter was my "getting naughty with the French vanilla" phrase, glad you all liked that one. And Minako just seemed like the person who would have said it.**

Everyone pilled into the van, Haruka driving with Michiru in the passenger seat. Everyone else was seated either on the couch, on the floor, or moving around luggage. Hotaru, Rei, Ami, and Setsuna were playing rummy (A/N: if you don't know what Rummy is you are going to have a bit of a hard time following…) at the small fold up playing table that sat near the couch. Minako was looking out the window with Usagi pointing out all the little things as they exited the city. Mako was one the floor playing with a Game boy of some kind.

"I'm out" Ami said as she lay her last card in the pile.

"You suck" Rei snorted as she tallied up her points and took out the index card will all their scores on it.

"No cursing with Hotaru right in front of you!"

"Chill Setsuna-san, I could have said a lot worst." Rei shrugged. "What are the scores?"

"60,"

"You suck"

"Ahem"

"Sorry"

"Lucky I'm not Michiru, she'd kill you if she knew you were teaching her daughter how to curse." Setsuna murmured.

"She doesn't repeat anything I say." Rei concluded, "Scores?"

"20" Setsuna said counting up her cards.

"I'm beating you Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru announced.

"She's right, Hotaru has 40 points." Ami said before she turned to watch the all mighty senshi of thunder lying on her stomach on the floor playing with her Game Boy like a little kid. Closer inspection revealed the game to be Pokemon related, and to think, the all mighty Jupiter entertained by a Pokemon game. It really was a sight to see.

"Are you done with your Rummy game?" Usagi asked innocently with Minako right behind her.

"Yeah, is there something you want to ask?" Setsuna asked before the two blondes broke out in grins.

"We thought of a new game to play." Usagi announced proudly. "Wanna play with us?"

"What's the game?" Hotaru asked as Rei and Ami folded up the card table.

"It's called 'What should you know?' to play we break into groups of two and we ask the other questions we think the other should be able to answer. The team with the most points at the end of the game wins." Minako explained.

"Sounds good, Ok what are the teams?" Ami asked. Usagi thought for a moment and counted out the groups: herself, Minako, Ami, Rei, Hotaru, Mako, and Setsuna, one too many…

"I'll keep score if Mako's willing to play." Setsuna said as she watched the senshi of thunder.

"Ami-chan, do your thing." Rei and Hotaru said together. Ami just blushed and turned to the taller girl.

"Mako-chan,"

"What,"

"Wanna play with everyone else or is Pikachu in the middle of a battle?" Ami asked looking over the brunette's shoulder to see the yellow mouse Pokemon following a trainer with what looked like a baseball cap. Mako just blushed and saved her game.

"Mind as well, ya'll probably won't let me hear the end of this." Mako mumbled as Ami re-explained the rules to her.

"Ok, the teams will be: me and Hotaru, Mako and Ami, and Rei and Mina." Usagi declared.

_She did that on purpose._ Mako and Rei thought at the same time. Of course their princess would play matchmaker.

"Hotaru and I will go first." Usagi said, taking a notepad and writing down the answer to the question so there was no cheating. "Ok, what's my best dish?"

"As in cooking," Hotaru asked completely floored by the question.

"Yup, since your young, I guess we can let you ask the others." Hotaru turned to Rei, which made her smirk.

"Well, she burns toast; I have to say it's a tie between water and ice." Rei said earning a slap in the back of the head from Minako.

"I'm gonna guess ice." Hotaru said leaning back before the blonde could attack her.

"No, its peanut butter and jelly, I made it two days ago for you, Rei, and Ami-chan."

"That's what it was?" Rei asked earning a glare from Usagi.

"It wasn't….that bad." Ami said trying to calm Usagi.

"You looked like you were about to gag." Rei reported.

"Ami-san did look kinda sick." Hotaru commented.

"Rei are you teaching Hotaru how to be mean?" Setsuna asked.

"WHAT'S REI TEACHING MY DAUGHTER?!" Michiru yelled from the passenger seat.

"I'm teaching her how to rob banks and hotwire cars." Rei said mockingly. "I swear, you all think I teach Hotaru all these horrible things."

"Don't worry, if she drinks, it Haruka's fault." Michiru said.

"I'm legal age,"

"STILL SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING IN FRONT OF CHILD!"

"I never,"

"Watch where you're going, don't teach our daughter to be a slump behind the wheel." Michiru lectured as Haruka murmured something under her breath.

***

"Time to turn in, Haruka will be driving through the night so if we all wake up on a mountain, it's her fault." Michiru said in her sweetest voice as a "HEY" rang out from the front. "Oh, you know I love you."

"Ok, I and Rei will take the floor tonight; Minako, Ami, and Usagi, you all can take the couch and beds." Mako said as she threw a pillow toward Rei, who caught it with little effort. They were all tired and headed to bed. Tomorrow they were going to hit a place Haruka's college friend owned called "White Waters River Rapids" or WWRR for short. Apparently they were going white water rafting first, and that was only the beginning of their summer trip.

"Enjoy the carpet." Minako said as she jumped on the couch. Ami and Usagi were sharing the bunk bed at the back of the RV, while Setsuna slept on the couch on the opposite side of the RV. Michiru and Haruka were at the front and Hotaru was sleeping on the recliner across from the beds. (A/N the RV is set up with one couch on each of the long sides, a bonk bed in the back, a bathroom off the side, and a curtain separating the front from the rest of the RV. The RV's floor is covered with a soft carpet.)

"Night,"

**It isn't much, but hopefully it will do until I get the White Water rafting chapter up. I hope you like this. Leave a review.**


	3. Day 2: White Water

_**Special thanks in this chapter to my new editor:**_

_**KnightSkye *Claps***_

_**And another thanks to all you who have been reading *Claps again***_

_**Took me FOREVER to upload because of the problems on , I had this chapter done and edited for a while, now you all get to read it.^^**_

_**A lot more Reinako in this chapter.**_

"Haruka, could you have hit that a little sharper?" Rei asked sarcasm evident in her voice. Haruka had hit a sharp turn in the road that had sent Mako into Rei. Nothing says good morning like an elbow slammed into the back.

"Shut up, I've been driving all night on eight cups of coffee! I'm very emotionally distressed right now!" Haruka yelled as the others present on the RV got woken up.

Minako's POV

I woke up to Rei and Haruka yelling at each other. Michiru was shaking her head with that grin on her face.

"Haruka, would you like to take a nap before we get there?" Michiru asked in her sweet voice. I never thought Haruka could move so fast as to leaving the driving seat of the car and slam down, back first on the couch. I look over to see Rei and Mako just standing there shaking their heads.

"When's breakfast?" Usagi asks, Michiru just hops in the driver's seat and starts up the car.

"Please don't hit any sharp turns, my poor back can't take another hit." Rei stated as she walked back and sat next to me on the couch watching Haruka sleep on the other one. I watched Mako snort and walk off the fetch her game boy.

"Morning," I say cheerfully getting a murmured response. Rei ran a hand through her messy ebony hair. She looked cute in the morning, her hair a mess, in her T-shirt and boxers, and most of all her groggy just woke up voice. Most of the time she didn't even say words, they would come out as grunts and growls. Ami was sitting on the floor reading some huge book titled _Scientific Theories of the 1990's; _it sounded really boring in my opinion. I then went back to watching my crush, all the little things she did. You see, Rei is different from my other friends; she's unique which is what I like about her. She's left-handed and a little dyslexic, even though she can read just as well as Ami can, it just takes her longer to finish a book. She never talks about her past, so I know next to nothing about that.

"Mina-chan, your spacing," I hear Rei say and I blush, caught staring I guess. We stopped for breakfast at a small diner. I watched Rei and Mako get up and looked over at Ami who was starting to giggle behind her hand. I decided to break it too them.

"Guys, you're not walking in with only boxers are you?" I ask as I watch Rei and Mako turn red, this was going to be a fun day. I didn't think Mako would enjoy walking into a diner with forest green boxers with Pikachu on them anymore they Rei would walking in with black boxers with 'The World Ends With You' logos on them.

Rei's POV

Mako and I tip-toed past Haruka to grab jeans to slip on over our boxers, while Minako and Usagi laughed at us. Lucky for Mako, her love won't laugh at her even though I think she would have been a little more embarrassed. I mean, she was the one wearing Pokemon boxers. I, on the other hand, was wearing my trademark 'The World ends with you' boxers. (For any of you who don't have that game, go out and buy it!) I slipped on my jeans and walked out with the others, minus and sleepy Haruka.

3rd Person

After the group had breakfast they were on the road again. After about an hour on the road, Michiru parked and turned off the RV.

"We're here," Michiru announced. Haruka woke up and followed the others out of the RV.

"Where's this friend of yours Ruka?" Michiru asked.

"He should be around here," Haruka said before a man caught her eye. "There he is,"

"Haruka-san, how nice to see you again," A man in his thirties called, he had dark brown hair and eyes, he was also wearing a dark blue uniform with a nametag that said "Hello my name is: John."

"We plan on getting out to the waters as soon as possible," Haruka stated as John nodded.

"Your boats are set on the Level 1 landing, that's where the rapids are calm and should be easy to get you all warmed up before you head out to the stronger rapids." John said. "I'll check you all in."

***LEVEL 1 RIVER***

Minako's POV

We got on our orange vests, Haruka had given us a tutorial on white water rafting, and handed us oars and partnered us up. I was partnered with Rei, lucky me, and we have Hotaru with us, which isn't so bad. Mako and Ami were together while Michiru and Haruka were together with Usagi. She was still a little upset Mamoru couldn't come along, he had work to do, but she assured us he would catch up about halfway through our trip. Hey, I'm happy just as long as she keeps her hands off my Rei. I know I'm jealous of her, Rei's always saving her. I know it's our job, but it's hard to see the person you love saving another girl.

"Ready Mina-chan?" I hear Rei call as she helps Hotaru into the raft. Everyone else was ready to go, so I walked over. Rei smirked and took the oar out of my hand and placed it in the raft before offering me her hand. "Do you need any help Aino-san?"

"Charming as always Pyro," I giggled and took her hand as she helped me in. She then hopped in herself and used the oar to push the raft into the water. The water was calm here, it was truly beautiful. I dipped my left hand in the water and let it stay in the cool sanctuary. I looked up to see a sign that read "Level 2 Rapids" and could feel the raft going at a faster speed. All of a sudden, something metal and sharp cut into my hand making me jump and rip it out of the water.

"Mina-chan, are you Ok?" Rei asked looking over at me. I looked at my hand to see a long cut going down from my index finger to the base of my thumb. It stung as all hell and blood was running down my hand. I looked up as Rei gripped my wrist and pulled in towards her so she could see the damage. She frowned and looked toward Hotaru, who was looked at me with concern.

"Hotaru-chan, can you hand me that water bottle?" Rei asked as Hotaru nodded and handed it to her after opening it. Rei took it and looked back at me. "This might sting a little Ok?"

"O….K" I stammer, it hurt pretty badly already. Rei poured some of the clean water on my cut as I bit back a cry of pain. My other hand came up and grabbed her wrist, which she ignored until she stopped pouring the water onto the cut. She reached into her pocket and took out her handkerchief she normally carried around. It was rimmed with a green/gray color with the letters TA stitched into the corner. She wrapped my hand up in the cloth and tied it to keep it in place.

"How does that feel?" She asked.

"Better, thank you," I said making a mental note never to stick my hand in unknown water again. I see a gentle smile cross Rei's features before I hear Haruka yell.

"We're going to hit level 4 rapids, hang on, these are a lot rougher!" I picked back up my oar and helped Rei and Hotaru maneuver the raft. I watched Rei's focus on the fast waters; her hair flew back against the wind, whipping through it. My thoughts were halted when Hotaru's oar was taken out of her hand by the force of the rough water. As if on instinct, I see Rei reaching out to prevent Hotaru from falling off. But all too quickly, we hit a rock on my side, which made Rei loose her own balance and fall off the side into the raging water.

"REI-CHAN!!" I yell even though I know she can't hear me under the water. Hotaru looked pale and frightened; we had to get everyone's attention before it was too late. "HARUKA!"

"HARUKA-PAPA!!!" Hotaru and I yelled our hearts out, but we couldn't be heard over the clashing of waves. I needed to get their attention, but how could I do that? I looked over at the half-full bottle of water Rei had used to clean out my hand. I pick it up, Haruka was too far away, but Mako wasn't. I aim it squarely for her head and let the bottle soar through the sky as I give it a mighty throw. It hits its target and I get an angry Mako looking back at me.

"REI FELL OVER!!" I yell with all my might and watch as Mako's expression turns from anger to horror. Ami looked back, probably asking what happened and her face soon took on a pale color. Mako yells for Haruka and Michiru, being closer then Hotaru and I were. I see Usagi looking over and then grabbing Haruka's arm and yanking it to get her attention, and soon Michiru and Haruka and looking for a place for us to park our rafts and look for Rei. Before I know it, we were on a riverbank and getting out of the rafts.

"Michiru and Hotaru stay here incase Rei manages to get past the level 4 rapids." Haruka orders, "Minako, you look around where you saw Rei fall, Mako and Ami, come with me and look down the river, in case she ended up farther down, the current's fast, anything's possible. Usagi, here, give John a call and tell him not to send out any more rafts, more rafts could make it harder for us to find her."

I take off and run down the riverbank, the river was wide here, and there we a lot of rocks and tree branches. I saw nothing here, but I wanted to keep looking. I thought about slipping out of my shoes, but decided against it and walked into the water, using the rocks and trees to keep my balance. I duck my head under every now and again to see if she is under the water. Soon something dark caught my eye; I looked over to see Rei under the water. I raced over to the other side of the river, slipping a few times as I went and ducked under the water again. She was lying at the bottom of the river when I dived under. I supported her weight by placing a hand behind her neck and under her knees. As soon as I broke through, I lifted Rei over onto the riverbank and crawled next to her.

"Rei, please wake up," I begged as I searched franticly for a pulse, managing to find a weak pulse, I put my ear to her mouth, she wasn't breathing. Where was a doctor, or Ami, when you needed one? I gulped and tilted her head back like I had learned in class, pinching her nose and taking a deep breath. Her lips were still warm and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Mouth-to-mouth wasn't my specialty, hell I never really paid attention, but right now I was praying a silent thank you to mother Venus that they taught us CPR in school. After about what felt like hours, Rei started to cough up water. I felt tears sting my eyes, dear god; I have never been so scared in my life. Rei slowly sits up, still coughing and I pat her back. She turns to look at me after her coughing fit, we're both soaked and I have a feeling we both were scared today, even though Rei would never admit to it.

"Are you Ok, Rei-chan?" I ask, my voice shaking. Rei wipes a tear that ran down my cheek and looks down at my hand.

"You're bleeding," She informs me as I look down. I see that I had bleed through the handkerchief. Was that all she was worried about?! She nearly drowns on me and she's worried about a little cut on my hand?! I stand up and look down at her, tears flowing freely now.

"Yes I'm bleeding, but who the hell cares?! You could have died down there and all you care about is a little cut on my hand?" I asked sad, worried, and angry all at the same time.

"Of course," She said as if it should be common knowledge, "I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt helping me."

"You scared me," I stated quietly, wiping my tears away. Rei reaches up and grabs my arm pulling me down. I end up with one of my arms around her neck, while one of hers is around my waist, while her other hand is still holding my other arm.

"I'm sorry," I hear her whisper in my ear, my eyes close and I burry my face in her shoulder.


	4. Day 2 pt 2: I'm Yours

Minako's POV

Her embrace was tight and warm despite the cold water. My face was still buried in her shoulder, but I managed to get my one arm out of her grip so I was able to wrap both my arms around her neck. I remembered that the others were still worried and reluctantly pulled away from her.

"We have to tell the others you're OK." I say and I stand up to help her to her feet. "They were really worried about you." _Even Usa-chan,_ the thought made me shudder. I loved Usagi, don't get me wrong, but I get jealous. What if Rei-chan likes her? What if Rei-chan would rather be with her then me? What if…she only sees me as the ditzy blonde I am?

"You OK Mi-chan?" She asks using her pet name for me. I smile, she had called me by that last summer and the name stuck ever since. I asked her why she called me that and the only explanation she could give was that she didn't know.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up." I tell her truthfully. I was still shaken from her diving act.

"Gomen," I hear her mumble as she put her head down. Probably in shame that she had upset me, she was like that. She didn't like making anyone feel upset or scared because of her.

"REI-CHAN, MINA-CHAN" Speaking of Usagi, here she came, running down with the others. They all looked relived to see I had Rei-chan with me. I raised my hand up and waved good naturedly, that is before Usagi ran up to Rei and hug-tackled her. Her arms were tight around Rei's torso, but that wasn't the worst of it, when she looked up to talk to Rei, her nose was a few inches away from Rei's. I felt my fists clench at my sides, I just couldn't help it, this was WAY too much.

"Mina-chan," I turn to see Ami next to me. Damn, she must have seen me shooting daggers at our princess. "I know you like Rei-chan, and that you hate Usagi-chan doing these things, but she only does them because she's Usagi-chan. She was worried and now she's happy Rei-chan's OK."

"I know, but I can't help it." I said, I wanted to add the fact that Usagi was all over Rei, but I decided not to say anything about that.

"I know Usagi can be very emotional," I looked over at Mako as she came over to Ami and I. "But look at Rei-chan, does she _look_ like she's enjoying it?"

I turned back to look at Rei and Mako was right. She looked stiff and tense, she didn't look comfortable at all and her eyes kept flicking to mine, almost as if she could sense my discomfort with the situation. I wanted to ask Usagi if she even _knew_ Rei wasn't enjoying

her hug. Then why was Rei not pulling away?

Rei's POV

Usagi kept asking me if I was OK, I kept telling her that I was fine and then she would blabber something in blonde that I couldn't understand. Yes, blonde is a language, at least Minako and Usagi made it an official language.

"Hey, Rei-chan, how did you get out of the river?" Usagi asked.

"Mi-chan helped me," I stated as Usagi looked over at Minako, oh, dear god, don't make her angry. Usagi seemed to be thinking before I heard Minako's voice.

"Today we learned Rei-chan isn't the best swimmer," She was talking to Haruka who probably made a remark about my lack of swimming skills. OK, I can doggy paddle, but that's about as far as it goes.

"Yo, if I didn't fall, Hotaru-chan would of," I stated as I watched Michiru smile.

"And so you saved my little Hotaru-chan," Michiru stated, "Maybe she won't learn such horrible things from you." Well, that was the extent of that complement. Usagi had finally let go of me as Hotaru walked up.

"Arigato Rei," She said sheepishly. I kneeled down and patted her on the head.

"No problem, kid," I teased as she hugged me like she did her Haruka-papa.

"Aw," I hear Minako coo, "how cute, I wish I had a camera." I blush a light pink.

"I think you have competition Haruka." Michiru teased. Haruka looked at me with a fake death glare.

"Don't make me kick your ass up and down this riverbank Hino." Haruka threatened in a fake tone. I just salute like a good soldier.

"Yes, Sir,"

"Good," Haruka said satisfied, we all trailed back to the RV. Minako never said another word to me along the way. I hated it when she wouldn't talk to me. Usagi was walking next to me on my right with Ami and Mako on my left. Hotaru was piggybacking on my back and Haruka and Michiru were in front of me. Minako was behind me, and not even right behind me, she was tagging about five to seven feet behind me. Did I do something wrong? Was she angry with me?

By the time we got back to the RV, mine and Minako's clothes where pretty dry, but Michiru still suggested that we change. So I changed into old, light blue jeans and a T-shirt. I picked up my CD player and put my headphones on. I needed some time alone. I started out, but was stopped by Setsuna.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"I need to go for a walk." I said she looked up at me skeptically.

"Does it have to do with a certain blonde in this RV?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it does, I won't be long." I said as she nodded before I left.

3rd PERSON POV

Minako had changed into blue jean shorts and an orange T-shirt. By the time she had changed, Rei was nowhere to be found in the RV. Mako and Ami were on the couch talking while Michiru and Haruka were in the front. Setsuna was reading a book to Hotaru and Usagi was playing with her DS. Minako casually walked over and turned on the radio to see what the weather was going to be like, even though she really didn't care, she just wasn't fond of thunderstorms and summer was prime time for storms.

"_You are listening to T-Radio; the most listened to radio station in Japan. Today's weather will be sunny all afternoon with a chance of showers. From the evening to late tonight we are calling for a thunderstorm, so all you out there better break out the playing cards and stay put. Next we have our top songs of the week; we will start out with Jason Mraz's hit single: I'm yours._

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run outI'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Minako signed and sat down next to Usagi and watched her play.

"Minako-chan," Usagi turned to her friend, "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Minako asked, alarmed.

"I know you hate me around Rei-chan like I was today. I'm sorry that I made you angry. Usagi replied.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yup"

"Where is Rei-chan anyway?" Minako asked looking around.

"She went for a walk." Setsuna said from the corner of the RV," she said she would be back soon."

"Minako-chan," Usagi called to get her friend's attention. "If you really like her, then tell her."

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, I'm yours_

"Usagi's right," Mako said from the couch, "Rei could feel the same about you and you'll never know until you tell her how you feel."

"Look at Mako and I," Ami added, "Mako was afraid I didn't like her the way she liked me, and now look, we're happier than ever."

"Just think Minako-chan," Michiru called from the front of the RV. "Rei could very much like you back, just look at me and Haruka... We were friends before we were lovers. Maybe Rei just wasn't sure how she was feeling toward you."

"I hope you're right." Minako murmured.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me  
We're just one big family  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

Minako stood up and walked toward the door, she turned back to her friends. "I'm going out to find her now," She then left as satisfied faces watched her.

Rei's headphones blocked out the sound of thunder and heavy rain clouds overhead that threatened to pour down on the fire warrior. She leaned on the rock as she watched the waves of the river that flowed several feet away. The rain poured down, soaking her clothes and causing her hair to stick to her back, shoulders, and face. Yet it wasn't the thunder that caused her to slip out of her trace rather, a hard pull on her shirt. She turned to see a soak and wet Minako standing behind her, her hand gripping the back of her shirt and knuckles white.

"Minako," Rei murmured and the blonde looked up at her.

"Rei-chan," Minako was cut off by a loud clash of thunder. On instinct she jumped into the arms of the miko, one of her hands gripping the front of her friend's shirt while the other was gripping her sleeve.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sureThere's no need to complicate our time is shortthis is our fate, I'm yours_

"Minako," Rei wrapped her arms around the shaking blonde, wincing lightly as Minako's nails dug into her arm. A yelp was heard from the blonde when another crash of thunder could he heard. "You're afraid of the thunder?"

Minako could only nod; she hated thunder ever since she was a little girl. She never got over it; the memories of every time it would thunder stayed with her, when her mom would be entertaining a man instead of helping her frightened daughter. Rei thought for a minute before moving her arms to move the headphones off her neck and place them over the blonde's ears.

_Scooch on over closer dea  
rAnd i will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

Without being able to hear the thunder, Minako relaxed, leaning into her warm friend. Rei sheepishly checked her arm for blood then Minako's nails stopped their assault on her arm. She felt the smaller blonde cuddle up to her and start to nod off. Rei smirked and slowly leaned into the rock until she was sitting down with the blonde on her lap. She pushed blonde locks out of Minako's face as her breathing steadied.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm yours_

Rei picked up the blonde bridal style and started back toward the RV. Halfway she heard Minako start to talk in her sleep.

"Rei-chan," Rei looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. _Is she dreaming about me?_ Rei wondered as she continued her journey to the RV.

"I love you"

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh thi s this is out fate, I'm yours!_

-Jason Mraz, I'm Yours

**Wow, this took a while, I wasn't so proud of it at first so a rewrote the entire thing. I think it came out better. REMEMBER 2 R&R!!!**


	5. Day 3: Song of my Sorrows

Rei's POV

I didn't get much sleep last night. Not only because I gave up all of my pillows and blankets to Minako to keep her warm, but I think she told me she loved me. But that was only in a dream, she could have been talking to anyone, but she also said my name. For all I know, she was dreaming about pudding! Before I knew it an image of Minako in a tub of pudding popped into my head.

DAMMIT!

I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head, no wonder I got no sleep. I never will again if I keep thinking about her like that! I sighed and closed my eyes for a few extra minutes of sleep. The sun was already out and Haruka had switched placed with Michiru. I was awakened by a force digging into my stomach. I yelp loudly, waking Mako and everyone else on the RV.

"Gomen, Rei-chan!" Usagi moved her foot and kneeled down to my level as I sat up. "I didn't see you there!"

"Ditzy blonde," I mumble, angry. Minako looked down at me from the couch and smirked.

"Hino-san that was your 10 o'clock wake up call, we hope you enjoyed your night, please give all tips to the hot blonde above you." Minako teased. I smirked and put a hand to my chin.

"Ok, here are two for ya, stay in school and don't play in traffic unless I tell you to." I say, making her pout. She looked so cute like that.

"You're no fun Rei_ko_." Minako said exaggerating the "ko" she had added to the end of my name. I frowned at her and she smiled warmly. "Come on, you have a pet name for me, all's fair in love and war."

"Eh?" I asked, confused.

"Ares is War, Aphrodite is Love," Minako started, "The Roman Ares is Mars and the Roman Aphrodite is Venus."

"Why am I tutoring you in history again?" I asked, amazed she was able to think that one through and match the correct Greek gods with the right Roman counterparts.

"Because I get lonely," Minako said with puppy-dog eyes, which she used to get me to do anything and everything! Including jumping off a cliff or worse, jumping into deep water, I think I developed aqua-phobia, well, then again, I am fire. We were headed to some music fest Michiru added to the 'what we are going to go on vacation list' which I was fine with. On the other hand, it was formal, and I was afraid to know what revealing dress Minako would be wearing.

Minako's POV

We were driving to this music fest today to watch and hear some classical music like the kind Rei and Michiru play. Well, more Michiru, anyway. Rei would play all kinds of music on that piano of hers. Michiru played all kinds of songs from Batch and Beethoven while Rei played Breaking Benjamin and Linkin Park. I guess you could say Rei played more modern music while Michiru played old-fashion music.

"Mamo-chan said he would meet us there, I can't wait!" Usagi said jumping up and down. I smiled, so her prince charming was coming, good news. That means I have Rei all to myself.

"I guess we have to take you shopping for a nice formal dress for tonight." I put a finger to my chin, "Maybe a nice white formal, but nothing too formal."

"You can think about that while I have Haruka, Rei, and Mako move the furniture in the hotel." Michiru said.

"Eh?" I laughed at the looks on Rei, Haruka, and Mako's faces. They looked horrified; Michiru loved making sure the rooms were child safe for Hotaru, so they would always have to move furniture.

"We'll check into the hotel while you three go shopping." Michiru said sweetly, indicating Rei, Haruka, and Mako already had something to wear tonight. I smiled, perfect; I could get a really sexy dress for tonight. Although I would have liked to force Rei to watch me try on a thousand sexy dresses, but I guess I'll have to make do. It had to be revealing, sexy, but at the same time formal.

"Minako, I don't like that smile on your face." Rei stated nervously, which only made me smile wider. Oh, I can't wait, this is gonna be fun.

About fifteen minutes later, Ami, Usagi, and I were dropped off while the others left. Setsuna had informed us that she was going to reserve seats for us tonight after they checked in. I pulled Usagi and Ami along as we looked in store windows and browsed.

Rei's POV

Why me, Kami-Sama, why is it always me? After a few hours of moving every chair, table, and couch in the rooms, we finally got a break. We had four rooms in all, each of us splitting the total coast and with Mamoru knowing some guy who worked at the hotel; he managed to get us a discount. Michiru and Haruka, shared a two bedroom suite with Hotaru and Setsuna. Mako and Ami shared the room next to them, while Mamoru and Usagi shared a suite down the hall. Minako and I shared a suite a few rooms away from them. I walked toward my room and unlocked the door with the room key and walked into the room, setting my suitcase on one of the two beds. It was four o'clock now and Michiru wanted us to leave at five. I stretched out and walked into the bathroom to change into my black slacks and red button down shirt. I then had to search my backpack for my black loafers, and as I was getting them on, Minako walked through the door.

"How'd you get in here, I didn't give you the key yet." I said as I watched her toss her bag onto the second bed.

"I asked Haruka for it as soon as I got back." Minako said before she gathered her bag and walked into the bathroom. I signed; something told me I wasn't going to get much sleep after seeing her in whatever revealing dress she would be wearing. I picked up a black tie and started tying it around my neck.

Minako's POV

I got dressed in my sexy dress. It was black with a cut on the side starting at the bottom of the hip and went all the way down, showing off more skin when I walked. When I looked in the mirror, I was satisfied to see it hugged every curve. I took out the red ribbon in my hair seeing that it didn't really fit in with the formal theme. I tucked it in my purse and looked in the mirror one more time.

"Eat your heart out Hino." I whispered fixing my hair.

Rei's POV

Kami-sama, save me now. Minako walked out of the bathroom in the sexiest black dress I have ever seen. She smiled at me and started walking slowly toward me; I felt the fabric of my tie slip from my fingers. She giggled and leaned in close to my ear.

"Like what you see?" I felt my face turn red, even more so when I felt her hands come up and tie my tie for me. She gave it a light tug when she finished. "Ready to go, Reiko?"

"S-sure," I said, Kami-sama, is it hot in here or is it just me? She smiled and started toward the door with me behind her.

We met up with the others as we walked out the door. Mamoru was there with Usagi, he was dressed in a black tuxedo while Usagi was dressed in a white dress. Mako was wearing forest green slacks with a pink button down shirt and a forest green vest, Ami was next to her wearing a light blue dress. Haruka was wearing blue slacks with a white button down shirt; Michiru was next to her wearing an aqua dress with a blue coat over it. Setsuna was wearing a purple and gold dress; she was keeping an eye on Hotaru, who was dressed in a dark purple and black dress.

"Ready to go?" Haruka asked, we all nodded and followed her to the RV.

***Music Fest***

The building was HUGE. Very elegant and modern looking, the music was pounding like it would in a club, but in a nicer setting. It fact, if I didn't know any better, I would have mistaken it for a club with better dressed people, I recognized the music as something from Bach. Michiru tugged Haruka off as Usagi and Mamoru went in another direction. Setsuna walked off somewhere and Hotaru was sitting at one of our reserved seats with Ami and Mako, leaving Minako and I together.

Minako's POV

Rei wasn't going to make the first more, that's for sure. Before I could ask her to dance, some guy walked up to me.

"Hey, I noticed you standing here all alone. Would you like to dance?" he asked. OK jackass, I'm clearly with my friend and you ask me to dance and say I'm all alone? My eyes flicker to Rei's to see something… jealously? Maybe I could work with that, but then again I really didn't want to play with her feelings like that…

"Go ahead," I hear Rei say and turn to her. "Have fun," She then walked over to Mako, Ami, and Hotaru. I sighed, how bad could this be? It's not like she hasn't seen me with other guys before.

"Ok, but first I need your name," I tell the jackass in front of me. At least I'll keep calling him a jackass until I know his name.

"I'm Hiro, and you are?"

"Minako," I said as he offered me his hand.

"Well, _Minako_, would you like to dance with me?" Hiro asked.

"Sure." Why not?

Rei's POV

I sulked down into the seat with Ami, Mako, and Hotaru. Mako looked at me and sighed.

"What happened?" Mako asked leaning back in her chair.

"Nothing," I said but I knew she could tell I was lying.

"You can talk now, or I could beat the answer out of you." Mako's sharp green eyes pierced through mine in a knowing stare.

"She's with some guy," I said.

"Oh," Mako started, "Why the hell did you just walk off and leave her with him?"

"Because she probably wanted to go off with him anyway, why hold her back? It's not like she hasn't done this before." I said and Mako just slapped her forehead.

"Look hopeless romance," Mako looked fed up, "Minako likes _you!_ Not some guy, _you._ She came here so she could spend time with--"

"Me," I cut her off knowing the answer before she could say it. Mako nodded. "What do I do?"

"Go after her," Ami said rather point blank. "If you love her, go for it. She loves you and she wants to be with you."

I wasn't prepared for that comment, it caught me off guard. I later felt Hotaru pushing me, I sighed and stood up.

"Beat it," Mako said playfully as I smirk and walk around to find Minako. I couldn't find her, or that brown haired boy she was with. I started getting worried, where was she? I looked everywhere, but saw no sign of her. I walked toward the entrance and saw Minako with the guy…..kissing. They were kissing……and Minako wasn't pulling away. My heart felt heavy, my breath was caught in my throat. I couldn't help the tears gathering at the rims of my eyes, I ran as fast as I could away from that scene. Mako and Ami were wrong, Minako didn't love me. I ran out the back way, the last thing I remember being bright lights.

Minako's POV

Hiro had said he wanted to show me something, when we got to the entrance; he turned around a kissed me. I was too shocked to pull away, that is until I saw a blur of black out of the corner of my eye. I shoved Hiro away as hard as I could.

"What's wrong babe?" He asks.

"You son of a bitch, get away from me!" I yell and run in the direction Rei went. She saw me, oh Kami-sama, she saw me. I ran until I noticed her run out the back. I followed her and yelled her name, but I was too late. A truck sped through the street, hitting Rei.

"REI!" I run over to see her lying there, in a puddle of blood. "Oh Kami-sama! Rei! Please stay with me." I run a hand through her blood-soaked hair; the smell of blood thick around me. I ripped out my cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. After screaming at the woman at the other end of the phone for almost ten minutes straight, an ambulance showed up. The paramedics carried her away on a stretcher and two police officers held me back. I was so freaked out and couldn't stop yelling, I mean, how would you like it if your friend and or lover got hit by a truck and everyone's telling you to "calm down ma'm." JUST TELL ME MY FRIEND'S OK!! Eventually Haruka came out and held me back; she dragged me to the RV to cool down.

"What happened?!" Mako asked as she and Ami ran through the door with Hotaru. I was crying, and couldn't talk or even make a sentence without breaking into a sob.

"Rei was hit by a truck," Haruka said, "Minako's blaming herself for it."

"Mina," Usagi kneeled by me, tears in her eyes as well, "It'll be alright; a stubborn ass like Rei won't give up that easily." Despite her humor, I still didn't feel any better.

"What hospital did they take her to?" Mamoru asked.

"Kyoto General," Michiru said, "Setsuna was headed to their see how Rei was while me and Ruka calmed Minako down."

"Should we head over?" Mako asked patting me on the back. Haruka nodded and started the RV.

We waited for hours; I sat silently letting tears freefall down my face. Usagi was crying as well while Mako and Ami were trying to hold out until someone told us how Rei was. Mamoru's eyes were watery as well, which surprised me, but then I knew it must because him and Rei were like brother and sister. After all, Mars is the sister planet to the Earth, I guess that is why they're close. Soon a nurse came up to us.

"Are you all friends of Hino Rei?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, how is she doing?" Ami asked standing up. The nurse flipped through her clipboard before replying.

"We did all we could, she lost a lot of blood. But she didn't break anything, which is a miracle in itself." She was trying to make us feel better, even though the doctors did all they could. "Whether she makes it or not, is up to her at this point."

"She could die," I murmured sadly.

"There is a chance she will live." Setsuna said as the nurse walked away.

"According to her medical records it would be harder for her." Ami murmured without noticing, the minute it slipped she covered her mouth.

"What do you mean by that Ami-chan?" Mako asked and I soon looked up and wondered the same thing.

"Tell us Ami," Hotaru said, urging the blue haired girl to continue.

"She made me promise never to tell you," Ami said, "I found out by mistake."

"Please," I didn't realize how weak my voice was.

"Her mom died of a weak heart and Rei has the same condition, only not as bad as her mom had it." Ami said, "That's only because of her being a senshi. An accident like this would kill her sooner because of this, but her senshi powers have been helping her."

"So, she's as good as dead?" I asked, Ami shook her head.

"You heard the doctor, that's her decision." Ami said. I wanted to see Rei, just to sit down next to her and be with her. Ten minute later the same nurse came back.

"Your friend's in stable condition; if you'd like to see her, one at a time, you can." The nurse said "she's in room 457 B."

She walked away and Mako pulled me up.

"Come on Aphrodite, Ares needs you." Mako gave me a push toward to corridor and I walked on shaky legs down the hall. When I got to the room, I slid open the door and walked in. Rei was on the bed, motionless, hooked up to all these machines. I walked over to the side of the bed, careful not to knock any of the machines.

"Rei," I murmur letting my hand run through her dark mane, my fingers trailed over the bandage on her forehead and down her face. Her right arm wasn't under the hospital covers and was wrapped in bandages with an IV in it. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I should have never talked to him. I wanted to be with you, but I was being selfish."

She didn't respond, just lay their motionless.

"I'm so selfish. I never should have left you to dance with that stupid guy! I need you, I want you to be with me." I watched her lay there until Mako told me we were heading out.

**That's part one, I have writers block, sadly. I promise the next chapter will be longer, I planned to make this one longer by I wanted to leave you all hanging to see what will happen between Minako and Rei. **


	6. Day 3 pt2: Rei's Comatose

_Italic- song_

_**Bold and italic- Rei's visions**_

**This was supposed to be part of last chapter, but it was taking a while to write out. So here ya go ^_^ remember to R&R!**

Rei's Comatose

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

I was in pain, my body was sore and I couldn't move. It hurt to breath, and the image of Minako and that guy was still engraved in my head. I didn't know what happened or where I was, but I wanted to leave. I could feel something was wrong.

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

I wanted to see Minako, to tell her how I felt. I didn't care if she was with a jackass. I needed to get to her. I needed to get out of here, now! My body refused to let me get up and walk out of this hell.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

I heard someone coming. Good. Someone to get me out of here!

"Rei," An angelic voice said as a hand went through my hair before landing on my forehead. "I'm sorry, this was my fault."

Minako. I knew the voice anywhere.

_And the more I hi de I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

"I should have never talked to him. I want to be with you, but I was being selfish." I wanted to make some sound of disagreement, but my throat was so sore and I couldn't make a sound. I wanted to tell her she was the most selfless person I knew and that I wanted to be with her too.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of You_

"I'm so selfish. I never should have left you to dance with that stupid guy! I need you; I want you to be with me." I want to be with you too, Mi-chan! You're my Aphrodite, I need you. After a few more minutes of her running her hand down my face, Mako called and told her they were leaving.

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breath_

'_Less I feel you next to me_

I wanted to call out as I heard her walk out the door. I wanted to yell to her to stay with me, but my body refused to cooperate. I wanted her to stay with me; I needed her next to me.

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

I felt my eyes crack open for the first time, my body regained its feeling of pain all over again.

"Minako," her name was the first thing I could say, "Minako?" I tried to sit up, dumb idea by the way. Pain shot through my chest and sides, I laid back down and turned my head to look out the hospital window. I kinda figured I was in the hospital, though I have no idea why. The moon was full and beautiful; my eyes caught something else in the sky. A small red dot in the sky, all of a sudden I was in a trance. I felt at ease and my eyes closed again... NO! I can't sleep; I need to get to Minako-chan!

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Everything went dark, all of a sudden I saw Minako.

_**Minako was walking all alone on one of the streets of Kyoto. All of a sudden a dark figure of a teenage boy jumped her and pulled her down some ally. The sound of Minako screaming was heard before the man walked out of the ally and into a nearby streetlight. It was the same brown haired boy Minako had been kissing earlier. He ran down the street and out of view.**_

I shot up; surprised I did through the shot of pain. I had to get to Minako. NOW! I pulled out the IV and disconnected myself from all of the machines before changing into my street clothes, thank Kami-Sama Minako left them here earlier. I ran out the door and out of the hell of a hospital.

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

I ran down the street despite the pain in my chest and sides. The only thing on my mind was Minako. Whatever that bastard did to her, I'd kill him for doing it. I saw the street were Minako was in my vision. I just noticed the figure running out of sight. I was too late.

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

I slowed to a walk and walked into the ally, the sound of my own pounding heart could be heard over the whimpering and crying I could hear.

"Minako," My voice was horse and husky from the run. Minako must have not noticed it was me; she yelped and curled up in a ball. I walked up to her and kneeled to her height and tried again, "Minako."

She looked up at me, pain in her usually playful cerulean eyes. Her lower lip was cut and bleeding and the cut on her hand from the rafting trip was reopened. Her jeans where torn at the knee with a bleeding scrape. She eventually threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

If you ask me, she was just beat down, nothing else. I leaned back and wrapped my arms around her. "It's ok," I said, my voice still horse and husky, but at least she knew I wouldn't hurt her. "I'm here now."

"Rei," She whimpered before raising her head to whisper in my ear. "He raped me."

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breath_

'_Less I feel you next to me_

Everything around me took on a hazy red color. I growled low in my sore throat. I was going to kill him. No, I was going to kill him and hunt him down in his next life and kill him again. She reburied her face in my shoulder as I held her tighter.

"It's all right now Minako. I'll never let him come within a hundred feet of you." I promised.

"W-what are you d-doing here? You n-need to b-be in the h-hospital." She said shakily. I smirked.

"I had a vision, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier." I murmur back to her while rubbing her back.

"Baka, you're going to hurt yourself more." She tried to sound mad, but her voice kept its high pitched quivering tone.

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Minako seemed to calm down; I made the mistake of trying to carry her back to the RV.

"HEY!" Minako scolded when I went to lift her. "Stupid, you're fresh out of the hospital and you try to lift me?! I should be carrying you."

"Yeah right," I snorted as I half-dropped Minako back on the concrete. "Sorry."

"Baka," Minako stood up and helped me to her feet. "Come here," She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled my arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks," I murmured.

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

We walked back like that to the hotel. After taking the elevator, Minako fumbled for the card key and opened the door. I untangled myself from her and walked over to my bed and sat down letting out a grunt.

"How are you feeling?" Minako asked worried, I rest my sore right arm across my lap.

"Okay, I guess," I said truthfully. I don't need her worried about me now do I? She went through her bag and pulled out a first aid kit A mi had packed in each of our bags in case something were to happen. I leaned over and took the kit from her before sitting back down on the bed. "Why don't you take a shower before we look at those cuts, kay?" She nodded and walked off with her night shirt and shorts.

_Breathing Life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

She walked out in a few minutes and sat on the bed next to me. The cuts and scrapes weren't deep, which was good but we didn't want them getting infected. After treating her wounds she yawned and stretched out.

"You go take a shower now," She turned to me in a teasing voice said, "You smell like you broke out of a hospital and then ran a mile."

"I did," I said jokingly offended, but got up to shower anyway.

_Comatose_

I walked back out in my T-shirt and boxers, yawning and sitting back down on my bed; Minako was on her bed flipping through the channels on the TV. I pulled the covers over my lap and watched her flip.

"I hate you," Minako told me as she stopped flipping at a channel with a rerun of Ghost Stories playing.

"Is that my thank you for trying to save you from that bastard?" I teased thinking she was playing, but I was wrong.

"You nearly die TWICE on me, and you want a 'thank you,' your insane!" Minako had tears in her eyes and sniffled. I couldn't help but feel bad; I hated to see her cry.

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

"Minako," she looks up at me and wipes tears away childishly, "come here."

"Wha-"

"Come here," I repeated, she hesitated before getting out of her bed and walking over to me. I patted the spot on the bed next to me; she got the message and lay down next to me. I pull the covers over her lap as well and turn to meet her eye.

"Yes, I did almost die twice, but I would gladly make it a third time if it were to help you." I said surprised to hear how strong my voice was. "You should know by now, I die hard."

"That doesn't make it any better," Minako said as she stared at the TV screen. The room was dark except for the light of the TV.

"I know," I admit, "but after all we're been through, I've faced worse than nearly drowning and getting hit by a ten ton truck."

"It wasn't that big," Minako started,

"Hey, it's my near death, I can lie about it." I argue; managing to make her smile.

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breath_

'_Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

She snuggles up next to me and pulls the covers up.

"You're unbelievable," Minako states as she looked up at me, "The others are going to be angry with you for breaking out of a hospital."

"I walked out the front door, nice security they have," Minako laughed, which is what I was hoping for.

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

I watched her turn off the TV and wrap her arms around me. I would question her more about that ass who raped her, but I think she wanted to be left alone about it until tomorrow. So I just wrapped my arms around her as she relaxed in my arms.

"Night, Reiko,"

_Oh how I adore you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh how I adore you_

I waited till her breathing steadied before closing my eyes and falling asleep myself.

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_- Comatose _by Skillet


	7. Day 4: The Past will Haunt us

**Last chapter wasn't the best….I had horrible writers block and couldn't get a good story going. I wasn't trying to bash any of the characters. Any who, I know most people have the character that was rapped become pregnant after that, yeah, couldn't do it.**

The group sat in the RV waiting for Luna and Artemis; they had called an emergency meeting. Rei was sitting next to Minako, who was silent the whole time. Ami was reading a book titled: _Roman Science and Mathematics_. Setsuna was waiting patiently with her hands folded and in her lap; Hotaru was on the floor reading _On My Honor_, Mako was on the floor with her Game Boy while Usagi was reading a manga.

"Sorry we're late," Artemis called as he and Luna entered the RV. "We had to check something before heading over."

"What's wrong?" Mako asked looking over her game system. Luna looked over at the girls making sure she had all their attention.

"The rebirthing process has begun," Luna said; the outers seemed to be the only ones to understand.

"What do you mean 'rebirthing'?" Ami asked putting down the book she was reading.

"It's a time when the Senshi's power is merged into your civilian forms." Luna explained.

"Meaning…" Usagi still didn't understand what Luna was talking about.

"Meaning you will be able to use _all_ of your Senshi power instead of the limited power you have now," Luna said getting confused looks from the other Senshi. "You are limited to the power you have now, but after the rebirthing process, you will have all the powers of the Senshi. It happens every time the Senshi are reborn. The process makes you much stronger then you are and reduces all physical disabilities."

"That won't help the dyslexic will it?" Haruka teased getting a low growl from Rei.

"No, but it will give you all the physical advantages of the Senshi," Luna said while Artemis chuckled at Haruka's joke.

"Like what?" Mako asked.

"Well, Mars was the fastest of the Senshi, meaning Rei will be just as fast as her. Jupiter was the strongest meaning…"

"I should stop weight lifting." Mako grumbled.

"We also came because we thought you should know the truth about the fall of the Senshi," Artemis said as he looked over at Setsuna. "It's time you all knew,"

"Agreed," The outers said as Setsuna brought out her staff.

"Focus on the light running through my rod, and we can not only tell you but show you the truth." The inners closed their eyes before seeing the Moon Kingdom.

_**The kingdom's palace rested peacefully in the center of the moon kingdom, with flowers of all different colors in the front of the palace and fountains of water standing on both sides of the garden. Neo-Queen Serenity stood with her daughter overlooking the kingdom.**_

"_**One day, my daughter, this will all be yours to rule. I hope you will be a strong and fair ruler to the moon kingdom," Queen Serenity said as her daughter looked dreamingly at the beautiful kingdom. **_

"_**The Earth and Moon kingdom combined," Princess Serenity said dreamingly. "A kingdom of peace, without war,"**_

"_**There will always be war, Hime-Sama." Mars and Venus were standing behind the rulers of the Moon kingdom. Mars had black hair and amber eyes, wearing black pants with a red shirt under a black collared vest, topped off with a black hooded cloak. A black, nicely crafted bow slung over her shoulder. Next to her was Venus; who had golden hair and blue eyes, with orange pants and a golden shirt under her orange cloak. **_

"_**Mars-kun, Venus-chan," Princess Serenity said; surprised to see her two guards. "Why not imagine a universe with no war and death?"**_

"_**Love cannot co-exist without War, right Mars -kun?" Venus turned to her partner-in-crime.**_

"_**Correct, without War, I would be out of a job," Mars joked receiving a playful punch thrown by Venus. "Besides, those Earthlings are greedy and single minded. Mortals are what cause war and hatred."**_

"_**War takes lives and hurts the innocent, war doesn't solve anything," The young princess defended.**_

"_**Good can come from war, Hime-Sama. War is not the sin; hatred, greed, power, ignorance, and want cause minds as primitive as humans' to want to fight." Mars said before Venus turned to her.**_

"_**Jupiter and Mercury will be awaiting us, they wanted to get a break from guarding the front." Venus stated before she and Mars bowed to the rulers and headed out.**_

_**Mars and Venus left the castle and met up with Mercury and Jupiter.**_

"_**You two are late, again." Jupiter states, Jupiter has brown hair and electric green/blue eyes. She wore black pants and a green and black shirt under a dark green cloak. Mercury was wearing deep blue pants and an icy blue shirt, which matched her eyes**_,_** with a dark blue cloak over it.**_

"_**We have information about Beryl. Her army is increasing to a dangerous number. Her invasion draws near." Mercury stated. "This would be a good time to get the armies ready. Mars-kun, gather all the archers of the Martanian kingdom as well as your foot soldiers, they'll be on first watch with Venus and her army."**_

"_**No problem," Mars saluted, "Two armies and one set of archers coming up."**_

"_**We'll have them out immediately; you two take the back entrance." Venus commanded as she looked over at her second-in-command. "Mars-kun, set your archers at the top of the palace that will give then much more accuracy in shooting."**_

"_**Oh goody, let's climb fifty flights of stairs." Mars grumbled sarcastically.**_

_**They split up, going to their designated areas, and prepared for the upcoming war.**_

The vision seemed to skip several hours for the sake of the Senshi, before the vision returned.

_**Mars was overlooking a large group of soldiers marching toward the kingdom.**_

"_**Looks like the earthlings wanted to join the fun." Mars grumbled as the Prince of Earth came toward the kingdom with his army. He turned up to Mars and waved.**_

"_**Long time no see, Sis." Endymion called out with a smile on his face. "How's life?"**_

"_**Coming to an end, this war is supposed to be intense." Mars called back. Endymion nodded and allowed his troops up to the palace, he stopped at the door and looked back up at Mars.**_

"_**Sis," He got Mars's attention, "Be careful, you're the only sister I got."**_

"_**You live your life; enjoy Earth and the Moon while you can, Aniki."**_

_**The Earth kingdom army had taken their positions inside the castle with Endymion as Princess Serenity's personal guard. Jupiter and Mercury's armies where in the back, but they stood in the front of the castle with Venus. Mars was right above them with the rest of the Martanian archers. The enemy army was marching toward the castle, rows and rows of military soldiers. Venus raised her hand, causing the other Senshi to get ready to fight, Mars raised her bow as well as the other archers. **_

"_**Archers, ready," Venus waited until the enemy was in fire rage. "OPEN FIRE!"**_

_**Hundreds of arrows flew through the sky and showered the enemy, they charged forward as the moon army charged toward them. The clicking of metal on metal of swords rang out, men screaming bloody murder as they were wounded or killed. **_

"_**Love-me Chain!" Venus called out as the golden chain of hearts encircled a group of enemies. Mars leaped down from the top of the castle, shooting arrows left and right. **_

"_**Need help, V-chan?" Mars asked shooting down an enemy that came close to Venus. Mars walked over and gripped the chain. "Fire Soul," The chain caught fire, flames trailing down the chain and striking and enemies. Jupiter and Mercury were fighting on the other side.**_

"_**Oak evolution,"**_

"_**There are too many!" Mercury called. Jupiter looked over at the brains behind the team.**_

"_**We have no choice but to fight. If we don't, we'll all die!" Jupiter turned to come face to face with another monstrous enemy, sending a lightning bolt through the form of the dragon looking being. Another monster had crept behind Jupiter.**_

"_**Jupiter-kun, look out!" Mercury jumped between Jupiter and the monster, the monster's sword thrusting through her.**_

"_**MERCURY!!" Venus and Mars turned at the sound of Jupiter's voice, only to see blood-soaked Mercury lying on the cold ground.**_

"_**DAMN YOU!" Jupiter yelled out, savagely attacking any monster in her way. The monsters were coming faster; they were bigger and looked like huge dragons with large swords. Venus and Mars fought back to back, trying to protect each other as well as watch what they were doing.**_

"_**Mars-kun, we need a plan."**_

"_**Good thinking, what'd you have in mind?" Mars asked, shooting another arrow.**_

"_**I was hoping you had something," **_

"_**Yeah, fight for our lives." Mars shot at another demon, killing it on contact. Jupiter's spear was covered in blood from the enemies and she was skill fighting with an animalistic look in her eyes. A demon drew closer to Mars, rising it's sword for attack, only to be blocked by Mars' bow.**_

"_**MARS!"**_

"_**I'm fine….watch your back." Mars struggled under the weight of the huge blade. The bow made a weak cracking sound before making a loud CRACK. The bow broke, causing the blade to plummet against Mars's right shoulder. Letting out a sharp cry of pain, Mars gripped an arrow and thrust it into the demon's heart.**__**Blood splattered as the monster cried out and fell.**_

"_**Mars-kun, are you alright?" Venus asked after hearing her friend cry out.**_

"_**Fine….just…..fine." Mars panted as she continued fighting. Jupiter was fighting with a demon with two heads, hissing and growling as the fight continued. All of a sudden, a wall of the castle tower exploded, the majority of rocks whipping out the demon and Jupiter along with it. **_

"_**Jupiter," Mars and Venus ran over as fast as they could. **_

"_**Hang on," Venus said, "We'll get you out."**_

"_**Don't bother," Jupiter murmured. "Mars was right, this is our last stand."**_

"_**Jupiter……Jupiter?" The thunder Senshi was unresponsive. **_

"_**We have to warn the queen, they are stronger than we thought. We need back up." Mars decided. "You go, I'll stay."**_

"_**Not with that shoulder,"**_

"_**Don't argue there's no time for that!" Mars turned back toward the armies clashing together. Venus ran toward the castle while Mars charged toward battle.**_

"_**Beryl you coward come and fight me yourself!" Mars yelled taking down another demon. Almost half of their army had been whipped out; things weren't looking good for the moon kingdom. Another tower fell, something shinny flew through the sky and landed near Mars's feet….Venus's choker. Venus was caught in the explosion, her golden blonde hair soaked with red blood. Mars picked up the choker, a single tear going down her face.**_

"_**Not so high and mighty without your leader." A harsh voice stated, Mars closed her first around the choker and tempted to see who had spoke. Standing about ten yards away was Beryl herself. "You can either surrender now, or be killed later."**_

"_**A Martian never surrenders," Mars snorted, pulling out her last arrow. "And you'll never get to the princess as long as I'll still breathing."**_

"_**Don't tempt me sister of Endymion." Beryl laughed, "You cannot win all by yourself."**_

"_**I never intended to." The tip of the arrow in her hand caught fire. "I will fight to my death."**_

"_**You have one arrow and one good arm, you'll never come close."**_

"_**Wanna bet? FLAME SNIPER!" The arrow caught complete fire and soared past Beryl.**_

"_**YOU MISSED?!" Uranus and the outers had arrived with their armies. "HOW COULD YOU MISS, SHE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!" **_

"_**Paper bomb," Mars murmured as an explosion was heard, debris flied everywhere, huge chunks wounded the soldiers, and dust flew. Blood sprayed from the bodies of the soldiers caught in the explosions.**_

"_**Pathetic," Beryl claimed, "You could have done away with me and you kill a few of my soldiers?" Mars broke out in hysterical laughter. All of a sudden, hundreds of paper bombs went off.**_

"_**Idiot, you'll die too!" Neptune called as the explosions and debris came closer. Soon an explosion sent Mars flying into the debris closer to where Venus's body lies. The choker Mars held fell through her fingers.**_

The vision ended, the group looked stiff and looked pale.

"That was only the death of the inner Senshi. We thought you should only see parts at a time instead of taking it all at once," Setsuna said.

"We all get slaughtered," Mako said with disgust in her voice.

"Why don't we talk about our newer powers that might be a better topic then our deaths?" Ami suggested; to which the others agreed instantly.

"First off, you guys get amazing healing powers. It takes about a day to heal from a cut or scrape, four days to heal from deep wounds, and a week to heal from broken bones." Artemis explained, "Rei-chan, take off the bandages on your arm and you'll all see what I mean, the healing ability had to kick in."

Rei nodded and untied the bandages from her arm, only to find it healed. The smaller cuts were gone and the deeper wounds were closed and healing perfectly.

"Wow," Rei murmured.

"You didn't think it was humanly possible for a person to come out of a coma and run a mile to save Mina, did you? Especially with losing a lot of blood," Artemis asked.

"Save from what?" Usagi asked, it had become aware to Rei and Minako that they didn't tell the others about the night before, Minako had called Artemis and told him, but that was it.

"Ah, Minako was raped by the ass at the Music Fest." Rei stated shyly.

"Is that why she's been unusually quiet?" Michiru asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Minako snapped. Michiru was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Minako's voice was horse, which was most likely from crying. Her eyes, which normally are playful and happy, were clouded with pain and sorrow.

"Now, now," Rei looked over at Minako, flashing a weak smile, "we don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to."

"Mina-chan, how" Usagi was cut off by Rei throwing her an angry glare.

"I said '_we_ don't have to talk about it now' got it Odango?" Rei's dark eyes shot daggers into Usagi, who backed off. Rei turned back to Minako with a worried look on her face; Minako was never this quiet or shaken as she was now. Somehow, Rei couldn't shake the feeling that Minako was hiding something from them, from her.

_I'd wish you'd tell me everything, Mi-chan._ Rei thought.

"How long does the Rebirthing process last?" Ami asked.

"Anywhere from three days to a week." Luna said, "We have decided to come along with you girls. There's going to be a lot of strange things happening. You girls will need to be on your toes."

**Well, I think this one came out better then the last chapter. I'll so sorry about my last chapter, I'll admit it wasn't the best.  
****Remember to R&R.**


	8. Day 4: Kyuubi Released

Rei's POV

We were all chatting outside of the RV. All of us but Minako, who was inside with Artemis, She said she wanted to be alone for a while, but I could tell something was up with her. She was always hyper and full of energy, but today she was quiet and not all that into what any of us were doing. Me being the over-protective person that I am, walked into the RV to see what was wrong, only to catch her talking to Artemis.

"What is he comes back? I told you what he said, he wants me dead!" Minako sounded frightened, but her voice remained low.

"Calm down Minako-chan, Rei-chan and the others would never let anything happen to you." Artemis sounded worried; I held my breath praying they wouldn't notice that I was listening in on their conversation.

"He told me who he really was; he wants all of us dead." Minako sniffed.

"He could have been lying to shake you up, and it worked." Artemis said. "He takes advantage of you and then scares you so you won't tell anyone."

"Rei knew," Minako sounded sad and scared. Kind of like a child does when they know their dad's an alcoholic and their mom or sibling gets beat. "She knew he came after me, even if she doesn't know what he was really after…"

"It'll be all right now Mina, you know we all would never let anyone come within a hundred feet of you if we knew he would hurt you. Hell, Rei wouldn't let him come within a hundred _miles_. You have great bodyguards and nothing will happen." Artemis tried to reassure her, but it didn't seem to be working. Minako sniffled again, so my fears are conformed, someone's after Mi-chan.

"Minako," I call as I decide to walk up to her casually. "Are you Ok?"

Minako's POV

I look up to see Rei standing in font of me, a concern look in her dark eyes. I didn't try to smile, it was no use around her; she knew me too well. I couldn't tell her I was fine or tired, she'd see right through that. I heard her walk over before seeing her kneel in front of me.

"What's wrong?" She asks, but I didn't want to answer her, not yet anyway. I stay in my position on the couch, hands folded in my lap and head down. She eventually tries to get me to talk by putting one of her hands on mine. I look up to meet her gaze, why would someone hate her as much as he did? Tears stung my eyes as she tilted her head slightly to the side in concern. "Mi-chan" I wrap my arms around her neck in one quick motion that catches her off guard. I feel her tense up as I burry my face in her neck. She slowly relaxes and hugs me back.

Rei's POV

I look over at Artemis, who is sitting their looking at Minako with worry filled eyes. I knew something was up and I didn't like it. Minako was not only raped but threatened?! I'll kill him, hunt him down in the next life to kill him again, and then kill him a third time in his third life. I rub Minako's back, trying to get her to calm down. I missed the happy-go-lucky Minako that used to make constant jokes, have that happy look in her eyes, and most of all goof off with me. I wanted the real Minako back, and that son-of-a-bitch took that away and scared her stiff.

"It's Ok, Minako, tell me what's wrong." I whisper gently to the broken girl in my arms. She was keeping something bigger then herself, and the burden was killing her. I wanted to make her feel better; she used to tell me everything. She was so strong, how could something break her down so much?

"H-h-he t-tried to k-kill you!" Minako sobbed, I rocked back and forth, or at least to the best of my ability, to try and calm her down.

"Sh"

"He wants you dead so he can take over Mars and attack the moon kingdom!"

"Who would-?"

"H-H-Hiro" I drew a blank. Who the hell was that? Minako looked up and saw my blank stare. "The guy who asked me to dance and-and"

"Easy, it's over now."

"No it isn't," She looked me in the eye, "Didn't you hear me? He wants to attack the moon kingdom. He wants to take over the world."

She reburied her head in my neck as I hold her tighter. I look over at Artemis,

"Tell the others, they need to be alert incase he tries anything." The white cat nodded and started out before turning back to face me.

"You keep an eye on Minako; she needs to calm down in order to help tell us anything else. She's been through a lot." It was my turn to nod as I watched the white cat run out of the RV. Minako's sobs turned into soft hiccups as I continued to rock back and forth. That is, until I heard Mako-chan yell; "GET THE HELL OUTA HERE BEFORE I GET ANGRY YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Mina and I run out of the RV to see what Mako was yelling about. Guess who decided to pay us a little visit. My vision took on a hazy red as I looked at the boy who was responsible for Minako's misery. I felt Minako grip the sleeve of my black T-shirt and stay behind me. I growl low in my throat as he smirks.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to talk to." Hiro says with ease. "I have a proposition for you, Mars." It took me off guard that he wanted to talk to me directly, but I knew what he wanted to talk about.

"What the hell do you want?" I growl as I glare at him.

"Oh dear, temper, temper Mars," He waves a hand at me nonchalantly. "I'm here to make you an offer, which you should put into consideration. I will not go on with my plan for the fall of the moon kingdom, if I have the lovely Minako to keep me company for the rest of eternity."

"Hmm, let me think, no." I state sarcastically. "You really are sick if you think I'll agree to something as horrible as that!"

"So, your loyalty to the moon kingdom means nothing compared to your loyalty to Venus, hmm?" He smirked wickedly and I found it irritating. I almost said something else, but Minako's hand disappeared from its place, holding on to my sleeve. "Princess Serenity should pick her guardians more wisely, perhaps someone who would put her first instead of being so disloyal and ignorant."

"…." I was at loss for words and I could feel the gazes of the other Senshi. I felt horrible. He made me look like an ass and I fell for it so easily. I had been so straight forward on protecting Minako that Usagi never even came to mind. I felt Minako's gaze and felt ashamed. She must be really disappointed in me for being so disloyal to the moon kingdom. He asked me because he knew I would say something stupid and degrading like that.

"Rei, we have no choice," I hear Minako say. "The moon kingdom is top priority."

"Demo…" I didn't finish my sentence, she had that look in her eyes, she wasn't talking to me as Minako; she was talking to me as Venus. I couldn't let her do this! It was unfair!

"Of course," Hiro gave an amused smirk. "If you want to fight, that's always an option."

I didn't know what to do. Should I fight and risk looking like a complete ass? Should I let Minako go and listen to my past life? What should I do? A dark thought came to me as I heard a deep and husky voice from the back of my mind.

**If you kill him he can't take Minako or destroy the moon kingdom.** I mused over the thought and turned back to Hiro.

"I'm not going to let you take Minako or destroy the moon kingdom as long as I'm still breathing." I growl and take a few steps forward. _As long as I'm still breathing;_ The voice was of me as Mars in the past life. The same thing she told Beryl before Mars's untimely death.

"Oh, I guess I'll make your death as quick and painless as I can, OK?" Hiro asked sarcastically.

"Rei, you don't have to fight him." Minako called out, but I ignored it. Instead I charged at Hiro, the dumbest thing I could have ever done. He shook his head and stuck his hand out, in the blink of an eye a wave of energy pushed me back with such a force that I slammed into the RV. I heard him laughing like a hyena, which would have pissed me off if I hadn't been slammed into a metal RV at a hundred miles an hour.

"That's it, I'm angry!" I heard Mako yell as she charged with Haruka toward the smirking bastard.

_**The next thing I knew, I was in a large room. The room's ceiling had to be at least 50 stories high and in front of me was a huge dark cell. Inside the cell were nothing but darkness and a pair of piercing red eyes looking down at me.**_

"_**That was more then pathetic." The deep husky voice said. "You should have called me to help before doing something stupid."**_

"_**Who are you and what do you want?" I asked getting a dark laugh as a response. This thing was strong; I could feel it. **_

"_**My name is Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox spirit you imprisoned in your past life." The voice said. "I am only doing my job as you wished Mars. You wanted me to give you my energy when you needed it and to be a good little fox spirit."**_

"_**I imprisoned you in a past life?" I asked as a grin appeared on the face of the demon, which was now visible. The fur of the demon was a dark red, the area around the eyes was outlined in black, and the ears were large and lay flat on the demon's head. It would have been a beautiful animal if it wasn't nearly as big or carried as dark of energy as it did. **_

"_**Do you want my energy or not?" Kyuubi asked with impatiens, a red energy flooded out of the cage and spiraled around me. It was stronger then I thought it was, and I felt myself loosing all civilian thought as it was replaced with a more animalistic way of thinking. I let the energy come to me, I needed it if I wanted to save Minako. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"**_

3rd Person POV

Red eyes opened to see Mako, Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru on the ground while the other continued to fight off the brown haired demon known as Hiro. Rei stood with an amused smirk on her face. Her eyes were blood red and her pupils were slit like and animalistic. Her nails had turned into claws and her K-9 teeth turned sharper and slightly bigger.

"Up for another round, Mars?" Hiro asked as he lifted his hand in order to summon his energy, the arch of blue energy whipped against the figure of Rei, but instead of flying back like last time, the only thing that moved was her hair, flying back as if it had been struck by wind. After letting out an amused laugh while getting a confused look from Hiro, Rei let kicked at the ground. This allowed a straight line of fire to rapidly charge at Hiro and sends him flying back.

"Still think you can win?" Rei laughed as she brought her thumb up to her mouth, after drawing blood from her thumb she smeared a diagonal line of blood across her other hand. Her hands came together as she made the hand signs for 'dog' and 'fire' before flames trapped Hiro.

"Tell us who you work for." Usagi demanded as the ring of fire surrounding Hiro grew smaller by the second.

"OK, I'll talk," Hiro yelled hoping the flames will stop their assault.

"Then talk fast, worthless shit." Rei growled, not letting the flames stop.

"OK, I work for a demon-carrier named Kikuyu who works for another demon-carrier higher up, but I don't know who he is." Hiro paused for breath before continuing. "I'm only a scout; I made up the whole thing about the moon kingdom because I was supposed to weaken the bonds between Serenity and her guardians. That was my only job, I swear! That's all I know, please spare me!"

"What a beautiful song," Rei chuckled, "That's far too bad." She held her hand up exposing her palm, which was faced toward the trapped Hiro, before closing it into a fist allowing the flames to consume Hiro as he yelled in agony.

"Rei-chan, stop!" Usagi yelled as she tried to grab at her arm. Rei turned and slashed her claws at the young blonde, forcing her back and cutting into her forearm. The fire and yelling stopped when there was nothing left of Hiro. The Senshi stared at Rei, Artemis and Luna had grave looks on their faces.

"Kyuubi," Luna addressed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Haruka asked angered by the young Hino's acts.

"Wait, it wasn't Rei's fault, she isn't herself." Artemis said as Minako and the others looked at him. "Mars is a demon-carrier, which is a human who had obtained a demon's energy or being. In the past life, Mars stopped the spirit Kyuubi by trapping the beast in her body. Rei isn't in control, Kyuubi is."

"I don't understand." Minako said looking at Rei in disbelief.

"Kyuubi only exists in the back of Mars's mind, its energy and spirit life inside of Mars and only Mars can release the energy. Rei must have released it by mistake." Luna explained.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi looked at her forearm as blood ran down her arm from the five deep claw marks. Mamoru looked at Usagi before at Rei with fire in his eyes.

"Listen here Kyuubi, no one, and I mean NO one hurts Usako!" Mamoru charged at the figure before his fist connected with her jaw, sending her back a few feet before looking up at him, violet eyes in alarm.

"What'd I do this time?!" Rei asked looking at the man who was her brother in a past life. Mamoru looked down at Rei before looking at Artemis and Luna, hoping for an explanation.

"Kyuubi broke control," Luna said, "just before you punched her."

"That was fast," Haruka mused, keeping a weary eye on Rei.

"Kyuubi can break the control faster then Rei can release the energy." Luna said. "Mars could only control Kyuubi to a point before her death."

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked confused.

"You can't remember?" Ami asked kneeling down next to the confused miko. Mako was right behind her, looking worried and cautious at the same time.

"Remember what?" Rei asked looking at the faces of her comrades. Minako walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her, worry in her clear blue eyes. She put a shaking hand on her friends shoulder before trapping the miko in a hug.

Rei's POV

I looked down at Minako as Minako wrapped her arms tighter around my shoulders. I looked up at the others, what had happened? Mamoru looked like he wanted to kill me while the others looked worried.

"What happened?" I asked, but instead of getting an answer, Artemis looked sternly at me.

"We'll explain later, we have to leave." Next thing I knew, I was rushed into the RV and Haruka hit the gas.

**Sorry to KnightSky44 who helped edit, I tried to copy and paste, but it didn't work so I read through manually to edit it.**

**Anyway, no I'm not using the Naruto Kyuubi, Its more of a Ga-Rei Zero thing. It'll be more clear in later chapters.**


	9. Day 4: The Question

Rei's POV

What have I done? Haruka had parked the RV in a camp ground a few miles from where we were. I was sitting across from Minako.

"Rei-chan," She looked at me as I looked down at my nails, where the dried blood could be found. Lord, what have I done? I hurt Usagi and now there was a good chance she was dead afraid of me.

"Well, we should get to bed." Mako suggested as she fluffed her pillow on the floor. "We have to find out about this new enemy." Yeah, me. I'm a demon-carrier like our enemy is. How do I know I'm not you enemy?

"Good-night," Usagi called as she crashed down on one of the beds.

"Gomenasai," My eyes didn't move from the blood under my nails, but I could tell Usagi was looking at me.

"It isn't your fault." She said gently, even though I knew I did something horribly wrong. "After the rebirthing process you'll have all of Mars's attacks and you won't need Kyuubi to fight for you anymore."

"All of Mars's attacks will come to you naturally." Artemis said jumping up on my lap. He never really came anywhere close to me other then when I was with Minako. Maybe he's afraid of Kyuubi. We all settled down and tried to get to sleep, everyone except me…

I couldn't sleep, there was too much on my mind. Sure Mars's attacks would come naturally, but Kyuubi's abilities wouldn't. I had to go somewhere; somewhere I could learn how to control Kyuubi without hurting anyone. But first I needed to make sure of something. I tapped Minako on the shoulder. She must have not been sleeping because she immediately turned to me.

"What's wrong?" She asks as I give a sad smile.

"I have a question," She nods as if to encourage me to go on. "If I end up being your enemy, will you kill me?"

Minako's POV

"Pardon?" I wasn't sure I heard correctly. Did she just ask me to kill her?

"I asked, if I end up being you enemy, will you kill me?" Rei asked again, this time in a weaker voice.

"Why would you be my enemy?" I asked quietly.

"I'm a demon-carrier like our enemies are. Is it possible I could turn into your enemy? And if so, will you be able to kill me?" Rei's eyes looked like she needed me to answer.

"I could never kill you," I told her truthfully. "I couldn't do it," Rei closed her eyes and sighed.

"Can you kill someone you love because of love?"

"What?" I asked, glad it was dark because I must have been blushing.

"That's what an old friend of mine asked me. Can you kill someone you love because of love? I never understood what she meant until too late," I was suddenly _very_ curious as to what kind of friend Rei was talking about. It didn't sound like she was talking about a good friend, it sounded like it was more than that, which made me somehow jealous.

"I don't understand what you're trying to ask me." A warm chuckle before amethyst eyes looked up at me.

"I'm asking you that if I was your enemy, could you kill me if I wanted you to?"

"If you're my enemy, why would you want me to kill you?" I asked back, not sure if she was playing with me or not.

"Forget it," She murmured before turning to her side. I didn't question her farther, but I couldn't get her question out of my mind:

_Can you kill someone you love because of love?_


	10. Day 5 & 6: Running

Rei's POV

I left that night. As soon as Minako was asleep, I packed up and left. I couldn't take knowing that I could hurt them if I stayed. I knew it was a long shot, but I took a few buses to the southern Japanese Alps where an old friend of mine stayed over the summer. Whether or not she could help me was a whole other question. I had to walk about a mile through wood land to get to the cabin where she lived. I ended up arriving at about eleven in the morning. I knocked on the door before a girl with long dark hair answered. Blue eyes looked at me in shock before speaking.

"Rei-onee-chan? Is that really you?"

"Kagura, you grew since the last time we talked," I said casually. It was true too, last time I saw her she had short hair and she was much shorter then she was now. She looked older too; the childlike face looked more mature. Stronger as well, she stood up straighter has a stern look on her face. Kagura was a year younger than me and the closest thing to a younger sister I had, but after a while, she didn't need me anymore. So that's when I left and later met up with Usagi and the others.

"Come in, make yourself at home." Kagura said stepping aside to let me in. I walked in and took my shoes off. Kagura led me to the kitchen and poured tea. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I said, folding my hands. Kagura looked at me with a slightly knowing look. She must have had an idea as to why I came. "It's about Kyuubi,"

"Before you say too much, there's something you should know." Kagura interrupted, "Yomi left a will before; well you know. I was supposed to give you this." Kagura stood up and left the room, coming back with two envelops. One was white, which was probably the will. The other was light red and had my name on it. I took out the will first since it was already opened.

_If you are reading this, then that must mean that I have been killed off. I wanted to make sure my little sister and best friend were taken care off after I have died. _

I skipped the parts about her fiancé Noriyuki and everything else until I got down to my name.

_Rei-chan, I have told Kagura to give you the note that has what I am entitling to you after my death. I want you to have my katana, Shishio. I have a feeling that you will need if far more then you realize you will. I also want to wish you a happy and long life. Make sure Kagura is taken care of and that Noriyuki keeps in line for me. You are truly a great swordswomen; you would have surpassed me eventually. I also wish you luck with Kyuubi. I want to also give you all the information about demons and spirits that is kept at my adoptive family's shrine. That will help you on your quest to train. Good luck, my closest friend._

I looked over at the red note that lay, untouched. I picked it up and handed Kagura the will.

"Never knew she wrote a will." I stated casually.

"Yomi-onee-chan wanted to make sure you and I were going to be okay if anything ever happened to her." Kagura explained. "That was the note she wanted you to have, I think in involves her giving you the Shishio." I open the note to see it written out instead of typed like the will was.

_Rei-chan_

_If you are reading this then Kagura has done what I asked her to do. I want you to have the Shishio. I have absorbed Nue so he no longer uses the blade to co-exist. The blade is made to channel the energy of spirits. If you can channel Kyuubi into the Shishio, then you will have more control then you do now. I know what you're thinking, that the Shishio should go back to the family. But there is no one left to inherit it. So I will hand it off to you. You need this blade more than I ever needed it. I am offering you the only way I know to control Kyuubi. I know I'm not there anymore to train with you, or help you in any way, but I will be watching you. I want you to be able to live peacefully, and I want to know that you will be ok. After all you did for me when my father died; this is the least I can do to repay you. _

_With Love_

_Yomi_

I looked up at Kagura.

"She wants to give me the Shishio." I tell Kagura.

"Well, then I guess I don't have to guard it anymore." Kagura sounded kind of upset, and I felt guilty for that. "Come and I'll show you were I've been keeping it."

I followed Kagura up the stairs to a small storage room. She pulled out a trunk and opened it. The sword was cushioned in the trunk, its black sheath shined as the red handle contrasted to the sheath. Kagura picked up the katana and handed it to me.

"Train well and use this as if it were your own." Kagura looked at me sternly. "Yomi loved you. Don't disappoint her, Rei-onee-chan."

"Thank you, Kagura-chan." I took Shishio, the memories of Yomi and I battling side-by-side together in the past against the monsters that threatened humanity filling my head. I said my good-byes to Kagura and headed off into the mountains to train.

*** RV, Minako's POV***

Rei was gone when I woke up that morning. A note was left where she used to sleep. In her note Rei said she was going somewhere to train and hopefully control Kyuubi so she will never hurt any of us.

"How could she just get up and leave?" Haruka asked angrily as we drove to the nearest town.

"We didn't drive at all last night, it was the perfect time for her to use the old get up and go," Setsuna said as Haruka parked outside of the bus station. There was no other means of transportation, so Rei had to have taken a bus. We got out of the RV and Mamoru took control of the situation.

"We should split up. Usako and I will ask around to see if anyone has seen her," Mamoru said.

"Michiru, Setsuna and I will check out the local hotels to see if she's anywhere in town." Haruka stated. "Minako, you and Hotaru check the bus schedule and see if she took a bus. Mako and Ami, you two check downtown," We all let out a quick "Hai" and went off with our missions. Hotaru and I entered the bus station and walked up to customer service.

"Excuse me," I say to the middle-aged woman working at the desk, "But I'm looking for a friend. I think she got on a bus sometime last night."

"Do you know where she would have gone?" The woman asked. I shook my head. "I don't work nights, but Kensuke worked last night. He sells the tickets, you should ask him. He's over there," The woman pointed to a decent looking man in his late twenties.

"Thank you," I say as I walk over. Kensuke looked over and put on a salesman smile.

"Welcome to Dusty Trails Bus Station, where are you headed Miss?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a friend who might have come by here," I say, Kensuke nodded.

"Not too many come by at night, what does your friend look like?" Kensuke asked.

"She's slightly taller than me; has long black hair, might have been wearing ripped jeans and a T-shirt,"

"Violet eyes, lean build, about 16?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like her," I say, my heart pounding in excitement.

"She was here rather late. Maybe near midnight, she bought a one-way ticket to Matsumoto, with requires two buses," Kensuke said.

"Minako-chan, we have to tell the others," Hotaru said as I nodded to her.

"How much would it cost to get there?" I asked.

"It costs 2500 yen per person, plus a 500 yen fee per person to change buses." Kensuke said, "Following you friend?"

I was sure thinking about it. Problem was that at 3000 yen total per person times eight people meant a total of 24000 yen. It was unusually high for a bus fee, but then again, going from Kyoto to Matsumoto wasn't going to be cheap.

"Do you mind me asking how my friend paid for it?" I was too curious. Rei was very careful with money; no way had she paid 3000 yen for a bus ticket.

"Oh, your friend's was paid for," That took me off guard. Who paid for Rei to go to Matsumoto?

"Paid by whom?" I asked. Kensuke frowned.

"Paid by the Agency, I don't know. She had a card that when I scanned it made her trip one hundred percent free. No charge, it was already paid up."

"A card?"

"An Agency ID, you know those people in the Agency get everything for free. Transportation, health care, dental care, insurance, the whole pack," Kensuke was clearly losing his patience. "Now either buy a ticket or get lost."

"That's not very civil of you," Hotaru stated. I had another idea.

"One ticket please," I say catching Hotaru's attention. "One ticket to Matsumoto."

***Mountains, Rei's POV***

After jogging through the mountain path, I planted myself near a tree and started beating the shit out of it. Throwing punches and kicks until my feet and fists bleed. I had to be stronger, I had to protect everyone. More importantly, I had to control Kyuubi, and the first step of that was self-discipline. I would jog and meditate every day, spar and work with the Shishio, until I could control Kyuubi. Even if I could only control him a little bit, it would be a victory.

"Damn" I murmur as bark rips the skin of my ankles and feet. My fists are already sore and bleeding. I kept my mind off the pain in order to continue beating the hell out of the oak tree. After an hour of beating the tree, I stopped and sat on a nearby log.

***RV, Minako's POV***

"SHE WENT WHERE?!"

"Matsumoto," I said as I looked down at the ticket. "That is where I'm going."

"I guess we have no choice. You go ahead and look for Rei," Michiru said.

"I'm going with you," Artemis said. "Who knows what could happen when you're all by yourself for hours until you reach Matsumoto."

"Thanks 'Temis-kun," I say as I hug him. "We leave at noon."

"Good luck Minako-chan," Usagi said.

"Just think, you, Rei, alone on a mountain," Mako smirked at me, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. That mountain might turn into a volcano,"

"MAKO-CHAN!" I blush, but she doesn't let up on her teasing.

"It's gonna get very hot up there."

"Mako-chan," Ami scolds, I blush harder. My cheeks feel like they are on fire. I already know I'm not going to hear the end of this.

"Don't worry, I'm watch them," Artemis states. "If they do anything naughty I'll know about it."

"NAUGHTY?!" I yell as my face burns with blush. The others laugh as I strangle the white cat I was hugging a minute ago.

***Bus, Minako's POV***

I was a few hours from Rei, my things packed and Artemis hidden in my backpack. I couldn't stop thinking about Rei all throughout the ride. All I wanted to know was that she was OK.

***Mountains, Rei's POV***

I sat in my tent, my sketchbook out and my reading glasses on. I never told anyone about my dyslexia really being the fact that I don't want to use my reading glasses. The only people who knew were the outers, Mamoru, Makoto and Ami. They just teased me about my fake dyslexia. Yomi was with me when I got them; she picked out the style I wear now. The thin black framed glasses looked hot on me, or at least that's what she said. I missed her.

"I will make sure nothing like what happened to Yomi happen to any of my friends." I vowed into the night sky.

DAY 6

***Matsumoto, Minako's POV***

I walked through the town, looking left and right for a reliable face to ask about Rei. I was just about to sit down when I see a young girl walk by. Blue eyes gaze at me before she stops and walks over to me.

"You're not from around here," She states.

"Well no, I'm looking for a friend. Maybe you've seen her. She about this tall," I raise my hand to a few inches above my head. "Long black hair, violet eyes, lean build, she's 16 years of age,"

"Rei-onee-chan," The girl looked almost alarmed, "What do you want with Rei-onee-chan?"

"Oh, I'm one of her friends from Tokyo, so you know her?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, I'm Kagura, nice to meet you," Kagura bowed respectfully.

"Do you know where Rei-chan is?" I ask hopefully.

"She's training in the mountains. I can't give you more information than that," Kagura said, "She came by yesterday and then took off. She might be near the waterfall on one of the passes. I can take you up there; a friend of mine owns a cabin up there."

"That would be nice," I say and look down at Artemis with a smile.

***Mountains, Minako's POV***

I walked through the path until I reached a waterfall. There was a tent pitched on the left and wet clothes hanging from the branches of a nearby tree.

"Rei made herself at home," Artemis said as he jumped out of my arms. I looked out toward the waterfall to see something.

Rei's POV

I meditated under the waterfall for almost an hour after my jog. I felt a presence getting closer to me, but the presence was warm and unoffending. So I let it come closer until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes opened to see a familiar blonde looking at me.

"Hi," Minako said as I stepped away from the falling water.

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused, Minako just smiled.

"I should be asking you that. I ran into Kagura and she told me you were here," Minako explained. We walked back to my tent and I looked over at Minako.

"I didn't want you to know I was here," I say,

"Why not?" Minako asked. "Why are you running from us?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt; I didn't want to lose any of you," I cursed myself for my weak tongue.

"What do you mean, you aren't going to lose any of us," Minako tried to reassure me.

"Minako, I might know who our enemies are," I admit as Minako looks at me confused.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Artemis asks.

"Because I was praying that I would be wrong!" I snap uncontrollably, "I don't want it to happen again! I couldn't live with myself if I lost you!"

"Reiko," Minako looked at me with worry, I could feel tears running down my face.

"I can't win against him! I won't lose anyone else to him!" Minako grabbed my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"Reiko, calm down, I'm not going anywhere," Minako smiled and let go of my shoulders. "What do you mean 'won't lose anyone else' did he take someone close to you?" I could have bitten my tongue right then and there. I couldn't tell her, she'd hate me for the rest of my life.

"An old friend," I state.

"Bull," Minako states, her hand hovering over my heart. "You loved this person."

"Minako-chan," I step back,

"You can't lie to me Reiko; I am the goddess of love," I could see the sorrow in her eyes. "Did you leave so you could be with them?"

"That's impossible, she's dead," I choked, Minako's face held a chocked expression.

"I'm sorry," Minako said, her hand catching my falling tears.

"He killed her, and I couldn't do anything about it," I turned to meet her gaze. Minako stepped forward and hugged me.

"I'm not going anywhere, Reiko."

**Yeah, I'm a bit of a fan of the X-Over pairing Rei x Yomi. I kinda liked them together as a tragic love story, Anyway, remember to R&R!**

**Rei x Minako 4eva!**


	11. Day 7: Past Relations, End of Part 1

Yomi sat at the steps of her family's shrine. Her cousin Mei had gotten her what she wanted, the shrine, her sword, everything.

"Yomi-chan," Yomi looked up to see Rei looking down at her. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I don't know." Yomi admitted as Rei sat down next to her. "What am I going to do?"

"You can stay here and live with your cousin and uncle," Rei tried, but earned a frown from Yomi, "or"

"Or," Yomi repeated looking at Rei.

"Or, you could stay with me," Rei turned away, looking up at the gray sky. Yomi looked at Rei with a hopeful expression.

"You wouldn't mind, Rei-chan?" Yomi asked.

"Of course not, you and Kagura could stay with me. Nothing will change."

"Noriyuki's father broke off the engagement," Yomi started, "I can't say I'm sad about it."

"You're not?" Rei asked looking over at Yomi, who shook her head in return. She leaned closer to Rei.

"I can be with someone I love," Yomi whispered. Rei wrapped her arms around Yomi's waist bringing her closer. Yomi leaned up and kissed Rei, who returned the favor. While Rei's arms stayed around Yomi's waist, one of Yomi's hands rested on Rei's collar bone, while the other rested on her neck.

_She will never love you like she loved her._

Minako woke up in the middle of the night; she was currently in the guest room of the cabin Kagura said her friend owned. Rei had pulled some strings for her to stay there. She just dreamed about Rei and Yomi's relationship. Minako got up and headed to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Why am I dreaming about her relationship?" Minako asked herself in the mirror.

"It's one of Venus's abilities." Minako turned to see Artemis a wake. "Sorry to interrupt, I just got done talking with Luna. The others are going to drive up here, but it will take them a couple of days to get here."

"But why Rei and Yomi's relationship?" Minako asked.

"Because deep down, you want to know about it." Artemis said. "Aphrodite loved to mess with people's love lives if she liked them, she might be messing with yours."

"Probably," Minako murmured as she went back to bed. She closed her eyes and shortly fell asleep.

The next morning she woke and found Rei beating the hell out of a tree.

"I don't think the tree likes that much." Minako stated sweetly, getting an amused smirk from the miko.

"How'd you sleep?" Rei asked walking up to Minako.

"Badly, learning about people's love lives sucks." Minako groaned as Rei put on a confused look.

"Who's love life?" Rei asked but by her tone Minako had the idea that she already knew the answer.

"Yours and Yomi's," Minako answered calmly. "I'm sorry about what happened, but you really should have told us about the enemy."

"Pray to the Gods I'm wrong," Rei's expression turned from sorrow to serious. "This demon's a cold blooded killer; he can kill hundreds without lifting a finger."

"Rei-chan," Minako stepped closer until she was a foot away from her best friend and secret crush, "You have to tell me about this new enemy. Even if it is a guess, as your leader I have a right to know. You can start by telling me our enemy's name."

Rei hated this and Minako knew it. Rei hated it when Minako used to rank to get information out of her. With Artemis standing there, Rei couldn't refuse to tell Minako, otherwise Artemis would give her a lecture about disobeying higher ranks.

"His name is Mitogawa Kazuhiro." Rei slowly stated, "He uses the power of the ten Sesshoseki to control people and make them fight for him."

"What's the Sesshoseki?" Artemis asked.

"The Sesshoseki, or 'Death Stone', is a crystallized fragment of Kyuubi's energy. They were supposed to find someone to succeed as Kyuubi's controller. Of course that was before I turned out to be a demon-carrier with Kyuubi as my demon. Now we think the Sesshoseki is being used to create a new demon." Rei explained.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Minako asked Rei smirked at her before answering.

"I assume you meet Kensuke at the bus station didn't you?" Rei asked as Minako nodded. "Kensuke was supposed to hint to you about an agency. Before I met you all I was an active member of this agency, and currently am still working for them. The point of it was to keep the demon and human worlds for colliding."

"He said you're covered for a lot of things," Minako pressed.

"Yeah, only because I worked for them for a long time," Rei looked down at the ground, "I took a long vacation after Yomi was killed off."

"You've been working with the Senshi for a couple of years now." Artemis stated. "Seems like a long vacation."

"I've kept contact with them and helped them indirectly." Rei admitted as she looked toward the ground, "I never told you because I never wanted you all to get involved with this."

"But now we all are," Minako kept her voice soft as to not upset the miko. "I know it's painful, but could you tell me what happened to Yomi exactly? How did she die and was it Mitogawa who caused it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Rei turned to the tree and let her fist collide with the bark, resulting in warm blood running down her knuckles. "But yes, it was all Kazuhiro's doing."

"We may not tell you," Rei and Minako turned to see Kagura, "But we can show you."

"What do you mean 'show me'?" Minako asked as Kagura walked closer to them.

"Noriyuki-kun can use his kitsune to show you what happened." Kagura said before turning to Rei.

"I don't want any business with Noriyuki." Rei splat as she examined her bleeding fist.

"Too bad, he's already here," Kagura sent Rei a serious look. "And so is Kensuke, they came with very important information, if Minako-san is involved, she has to know."

"She isn't involved with this!" Minako flinched at Rei's sudden outburst. "You said we'd leave humans out of this after what happened to Kazuki and almost a hundred other people!"

"You never change, Rei-nee-chan." Kagura smiled although Minako could tell the tension between the two was thick at the moment. Rei growled low in her throat before giving in. They all walked back to the cabin where Minako saw the man she had seen at the bus station, only he looked high school aged now. Next to him was a man also around high school age with brown hair that look like Yuuchiro's and a black tux on. He also had a small fox-like animal on his shoulder.

"Hino-kun, how nice of you to join us" The man she guessed to be Noriyuki commented. Rei just glared at him before taking a seat on the couch, Minako took a seat next to her. Kagura stood in the middle of the room in order to get everyone's attention.

"Ken-chan, you and Nori-kun said you found out some very important information."

"Yes," Noriyuki looked at the white kitsune on his shoulder. "We discovered that there is a force even high up than Mitogawa Kazuhiro. Mitogawa is in control of gathering the Sesshoseki and using them as the energy force for their new demon."

**END NOTES:**

**Gomen, I know It's short, but I needed a chapter to end part 1 and start part 2. As you can see I explained a lot in this chapter to get rid of some of the plot holes. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be longer. There are a lot of Ga-Rei references so I would suggest watching Ga-Rei Zero which is only around 12 episodes long**

**Remember to R&R!**


	12. Day 7 Night: The Truth Behind the Demon

Minako stood outside the cabin, watching the sunset. Haruka and the others were supposed to be in town in a couple of hours, so why was Minako so upset? Rei had flipped when Noriyuki said that there was a force higher up than Mitogawa Kazuhiro. Rei and Noriyuki got into an argument and it ended with Noriyuki saying that Rei would have never gone to Tokyo if Yomi was still alive. That ripped through Minako.

"She really, _really_ loved Yomi." Minako stated to herself. _She will never love you like she loved her_, the voice in the back of her head continued to say to her. Rei would stay here until she avenged Yomi and she wanted blood for Yomi's death.

"Minako-chan," A voice called, Minako turned to see Rei standing at the doorway. Minako faked a smile and turned to her friend.

"Haruka and the others will be here in a few hours, but you don't have to come."

"Mina,"

"I know how important avenging Yomi is to you." Minako said quietly. Rei looked down at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry, I let my own feelings get in the way of our vacation." Rei looked back up at Minako. "Yomi's gone, there's nothing I can do about it."

"But you want to avenge her," Minako looked into the miko's eyes. "If she was alive, you'd be happy with her, right?"

"Minako, I'm still Sailor Mars, I would have been recruited either way."

"That's not it!" Minako felt tears sting her eyes, but fought so they couldn't fall. "If Yomi was still alive, would you even have been my friend?!"

Silence

"Forget it, you can stay here, that's what you want isn't it?!"

"Minako," Rei looked hurt by the outburst from her blonde friend. "I want to protect you. I don't want anyone dying like Yomi did."

"Rei, please listen to me," Minako turned away from the miko. "You can never love unless you get over what you lost. You haven't gotten over Yomi."

"No one can love me," Rei chuckled and Minako turned in alarm, "I'm damned."

"The damned don't find love, especially not in someone whom they truly care about." Rei smiled sadly as Minako turned back around to face her.

"Rei, I-" Minako shook her head, "I don't think your damned."

"I know," Rei stepped closer to Minako, "You talk in your sleep."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Minako asked.

"Sorry, but with demons like Kazuhiro, we can't afford to get attached." Minako realized what Rei was trying to tell her.

"If that's the way you feel," Minako sniffled, "Maybe I should leave,"

Rei stood silently looking at the ground. She didn't want Minako to go, but she didn't want her to stay and get hurt. It was hard, but Rei couldn't forgive herself if anything happened to Minako.

"I'm sorry," Rei murmured, "I can't let you get hurt."

"Rei, I'm not a helpless little girl." Minako stated, "I think you just don't want me here."

Rei said nothing and continued to stare at the ground.

"I guess this is good-bye, Hino Rei-san." Minako grabbed her bag and started walking down the path towards town. Tears falling freely down her face.

Rei let her own tears run down her face. She had to decide now what was more important, revenging Yomi or her Minako. Rei ran back to her campsite to grab Shishio before making her final decision.

***

Minako waited in the town for the familiar RV to pull up. Whipping the tears from her face, she looked up at the sky.

"Rei will never love me like she loved Yomi." Minako said aloud sadly. She took another look at the mountain noticing dark colored smoke coming from somewhere on the mountain. "Be careful, Reiko."

"HEY MINAKO!" Minako turned to see the others walking toward her.

"Where's Rei, isn't she coming too?" Michiru asked as they approached Minako.

"No, she's staying here." Minako's voice was filled with hurt that didn't go unnoticed.

"You two get into some kind of fight?" Makoto asked. "If you want me to whack some sense into her, just say the word and where the hell she is."

"It's not that we got into a fight," Minako started, "It's complicated."

"Well, hope you're willing to march back up this mountain. Rei has a duty as a Sailor Senshi, we all do." Haruka said as she started up the trail with the others behind her. This is a bad idea, Minako thought as they reached the cabin.

"What the hell?!" The door of the cabin was ripped off the hinges and there were crystallized shards pierced through it. Blood was smeared across the door way and closer inspection showed that the window was smashed.

"Should we check it out?" Mako asked as she approached the doorway. _Rei could be hurt_. Minako didn't hesitate to follow Mako when they saw Noriyuki sitting on the floor, back against the wall, and blood running down his otherwise nice suite.

"Noriyuki," Minako walked up to him, kneeling next to him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, are you alright, Noriyuki?"

"No, I feel like my organs were rearranged." Noriyuki looked up at the others, "You brought help?"

"Yes and no," Minako stated, "Who did this? Where are Rei and Kagura?"

"Kagura ran to contact the agency for help. Rei and Kensuke were fighting off the two demons that attacked." Noriyuki said. "They should be close by,"

"Minako, what's going on?" Haruka asked as Minako ran out with the others following.

"I'll explain on the way!"

***

"Ken-chan! GET UP NOW!" Rei yelled while drawing Shishio from its sheath and using it to block the claws that had been aimed at her throat. Kensuke was on the ground, blood trickling down his head.

"Fine, I'll take the nerd, you get mutt-boy," Ken stated turning back to the demons they were fighting. The one demon looked like your average school boy, uniform and all. But he had a yo-yo that had a neon thread and could be used to project needles. The other was a demon with dirty blonde hair, which was also in uniform, but could mutate into any animal he pleased with the use of different fake teeth.

"Deal, come on mutt!" Rei called slashing the katana at the demon, who jumped up to dodge it.

"Too slow, Wolf Channel," The demon took on the characteristics of a wolf before resting on all fours. "Let's go,"

"Kin don't goof off, kill them." The nerd demon stated using his yo-yo to trip Kensuke.

"But Muruko, they don't stand a chance, at least let me have my fun!" Kin complained as he charged at Rei. His claws just barely missed her neck. Rei thrust the hilt of the katana into Kin's ribcage, who staggered back with a yelp.

"REI," Rei turned to see the gang running toward her.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" Rei asked blocking another attack from Kin.

"Helping, Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Makoto yelled as the disk of electricity hit Muruko in the chest, sending him back.

"Are you OK, Rei?" Minako asked coming up next to the miko.

"I'm fine, Ken-chan was beat up pretty badly." Rei stated whipping blood from the corner of her mouth. Rei then remembered Kin, who had disappeared. "Stand your ground,"

"Minako told us everything," Usagi stated, "I think we should leave before things get out of hand."

"You would," Rei murmured as she surveyed the area, looking for the wild demon. "Nice aim though Mako-chan, I guess you can attack now without transforming."

"You all should be able to by now!" Artemis called as he and Luna ran toward the others.

"We should get out of here, before he comes back!" Luna stated as all the girls nodded but Rei.

"He's still here," Rei stated looked back at her comrades. "Just waiting until he has the chance to strike. This might be a good time to ask why you all came here in the first place…"

"You're lucky we did! What would have happened if Mako-chan didn't get rid of that nerd?" Haruka asked staring down the younger Senshi. Rei turned and walked toward Ken to make sure he was all right.

"Lion channel!" Rei turned only to be slammed to the ground and pinned by Kin, who used his power to mimic a lion. The Shishio was knocked out of her grip as she hit the ground. Kin's claws dig into Rei's arms causing the training wounds that were already there to re-open and start bleeding.

"REI-CHAN!"

"Release," A voice stated as a large white dragon slammed into Kin, knocking him off Rei. The white dragon was wrapped in chains and stare down at it's soon to be pray.

"Rei-Onee-chan, are you OK?" Kagura asked as she ran over and kneeled by Rei.

"Nice timing, Kagura-chan, I'm alright but Ken-chan looks beat up." Rei stated turning back to the two demons.

"Give it up, both of you. Unless you wish to die." Kagura stated in a dark voice that surprised Minako. She had met Kagura just this morning and yet Kagura sounded like a completely different person.

"Damn, the boss ain't gonna like this." Kin stated as both demon retreated.

***

Back at the cabin Ken and Noriyuki helped Kagura clean up as soon as they were feeling better. Meanwhile Rei was being questioned by the other Senshi.

"I still don't understand what the hell went on tonight." Makoto stated as she leaned back on the couch.

"Why would you not want to come back with us Rei-chan?" Usagi asked looking at her black-haired friend whom she looked to as an older sister.

"I never stated that, Mina-chan assumed that." Rei turned to Minako, "Although if she hadn't I probably wouldn't have found out such important information."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked looking at her secret crush.

"Hiro was working for the same person those two demons work for. Meaning he worked for Mitogawa Kazuhiro." Rei turned back to the group. "That's very worrisome; he's capable of many things. If he truly is our new enemy, defeating him will be harder than any of our battles put together."

"Don't forget," Ken called from another room, "There is someone higher than Mitogawa."

"That's even more troublesome." Rei stated.

"From everything you have said about him, I have doubts." Mamoru started, "Have _you_ ever seen him fight?"

"He doesn't have to," Rei stated coldly, "He can force people to fight for him. He's manipulative and shrewd; he'll stop at nothing until he reaches his goal. But if he had to fight, he could take someone down quickly and he can withstand all kinds of attacks."

"What is his goal?" Haruka asked.

"To whip out humanity," Rei said simply.

"Than we have a huge problem," Luna said, "If this agency is dedicated to stopping him and he has eluded every attempt, we all should be very concerned."

"He whipped out one-hundred and seventy agency members without lifting a finger, saying we need to be concerned is an understatement." Rei looked at the girls to see their expressions. Usagi's was of pure horror; Mako's was of worry and fear; Ami's face was pale and she looked frightened. Even Michiru and Haruka had looks of fear and worry. Setsuna remained emotionless while Hotaru looked frightened. Rei felt bad, she had forgotten Hotaru was even in the room, she would have been more careful with her words. She than turned to see Minako, who was sitting next to her, Minako, looked just as worried and frightened, but there was something else that Rei couldn't identify at the moment. Mamoru was looking out the window, but even he was worried, this was very disturbing news.

"We should start working on ways of defeating him." Ami stated after the long silence. "We have to be prepared for anything."

"Ami-chan has a point," Usagi agreed, "We can't let him get away with taking so many lives."

"That's a whole lot harder than you think it is." Noriyuki walked into the room, the fox-like animal on his shoulder. "Mitogawa is able to use people's emotions. He used Yomi's and that left most of us unwilling to fight."

"What happened to Yomi, how did she die?" Minako asked. Rei and Noriyuki hesitated; clearly they had wanted to avoid that question.

"It could help us understand what Mitogawa is capable of." Setsuna stated.

"It started when Mitogawa Kazuhiro took control of Mei." Everyone turned to see Kagura at the door. "Mei then killed Yomi's father and tampered with his will making is so Mei was the head of the family. Yomi was so depressed because of her father's death. She was adopted so it killed her that the person who took her in was killed and that she could have prevented it. Mei then took the Shishio, the katana Rei has now, and tried to kick me out. Yomi hated that and when Mei ambushed her she lost it. All her anger was released and she killed Mei to avenge her father. After that Mitogawa Kazuhiro attacked her. Meanwhile we all heard of Mei's death and about Yomi being attacked. We all lost fate in her because we knew she killed Mei and since at the time Yomi couldn't talk because of the wounds in her throat, she couldn't defend herself."

Kagura paused, allowing the others to take in what she had said so far. "Yomi became so distraught that she gave in to Mitogawa offer and took the death stone. Yomi than attacked us. We all had to fight her and it was very difficult. In the end, I killed her because I knew it was what she wanted. She wanted to rid the world of anything that would hurt me or Rei, even herself."

"We were like family, we all grew up together." Rei stated.

"We grew up, trained, and fought together but that wasn't enough. We weren't there for Yomi when she needed us the most." Kagura stated.

"It's something we all deeply regret. If we had more faith in her, none of this would have happened." Noriyuki stated.

Everyone was silent and no one could think of anything to say. It was around ten at night and Hotaru looked very sleepy.

"We should all get some sleep. Any friend of Rei-Onee-chan is welcome here." Kagura stated.

**I sent this to my editor almost 2 weeks ago but haven't gotten it back. I even e-mailed to ask when to expect it, but I didn't get a response. I really didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer for this chapter because I really wanted to get my next chapter up.**

**SPOILER: next chapter will get into the Senshi's new attacks! Also some more Reinako considering there hasn't been a lot.**

**I also got rid of a lot of this chapter because it good really screwed up at the end. As Always R&R!**


	13. Day 8: True Feelings

**My editor hasn't gotten back to me on this chapter, but I wanted to get on with the next one so I just put this one up. I didn't get into their new powers this chapter, but I did get more Reinako in this chapter.**

-Rei's POV

I didn't sleep well that night. I woke around four in the morning and rested Shishio on the coffee table writing a note to Kagura:

_I know Yomi gave me the Shishio in her will, but I cannot hold on to it. It holds too many memories about our past . . . memories I want to forget. I think Yomi would prefer that you kept the Shishio. After all, this blade means much more to you then it ever will to me. _

_Take care:_

_Rei-onee-chan_

I smile as I place the note under the hilt of the katana. We were leaving in the morning. Luna and Artemis sounded argent, so we wanted to leave at the earliest time we could. I sat on the couch, which doubled as my bed while the others stayed in the guest rooms, before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to see Setsuna walking down.

"Someone's up early," Setsuna commented as she walked to sit next to me.

"Look who's talking," I grumble sarcastically. Setsuna motioned to the sword on the coffee table.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm giving it back to Kagura." I say as she nodded.

"I hear you and a certain blonde are having some trouble." Setsuna stated. I groaned and leaned back on the couch. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What am I going to do? Every time I open my mouth to say something, the wrong thing comes out." I confessed as I watched Setsuna nod her head.

"Saying you want to protect someone seems like the right thing to say, but you said it at the wrong time." Setsuna explained to me. "Minako thinks you still love Yomi."

"I know it's not that I still love her, it's that I regret what I did back then…I let someone I cared about die when I could have stopped it. I regret it deeply and if I could go back and change things I…" I trailed off not knowing what to say, so I let my heart say it for me, "I wouldn't do anything different."

"If you regret it, why wouldn't you change anything?" Setsuna asked.

"Yomi couldn't walk, talk, or take care of herself after being attacked." I stated thinking back. "She didn't want to live like that. In a way, I think she's happier where she is then she would have been if she was still alive."

Minako's POV

I listened while Rei and Setsuna talked. I needed to know more about Rei and Yomi's relationship. Rei knows I love her. Apparently during the white water rafting trip, after I fell asleep in her embrace, I told her. I needed to know how she truly felt about me.

***

Later that day we all boarded the RV and drove away in silence waiting for Artemis and Luna to talk.

"We want to talk to all of you about your new powers." Luna started. "As you can see, now you can use your powers from when you transform, but soon those powers will evolve into stronger powers. We need a spot were we can train for a few days before we try to recover the shards of the Moon Mirror."

"What's the Moon Mirror?" Ami asked as she looked up from her thick book.

"The Mirror is what is used to keep the demon and human worlds apart. Our enemies must be trying to find the shards and use the mirror as a power source for their evil plans." Luna explained.

"We have about ten days to train before the real battle starts." Artemis stated. "In ten days the barrier keeping demons from entering the real world will weaken and they can come out."

"Like the demons before?" I asked referring to the demons that attacked Rei, Kagura, Kensuke, and Noriyuki.

"They must have brought to the real world by a more powerful demon that already exists in the real world." Luna stated. "We have to focus on training for now. I found a spot a few miles north of here that all forest and looks like a great spot to train. I also called some reinforcements to help you all train."

"Talking animals like you and Artemis?" Usagi asked skeptically.

"You can say that, yeah. But they will be much more helpful then us alone teaching you. We don't have a lot of time and we need to have more people help with the training." Artemis stated. "We have your new weapons ready when we stop."

Third Person POV

***Training Field***

The area was large and it included a waterfall that emptied into a river. There was woods all around the field and mountain cliffs off to the right.

"Nice pick Luna," Haruka stated, "Seems like the perfect training ground."

"It's perfect because of all the different terrain." Luna stated. "Now about your new weapons…"

"What do you mean 'weapons'?" Ami asked. Luna and Artemis gestured toward a wood picnic table, different items resting on it.

"Each one of you has a weapon specially designed for your use. During the battle in your previous lives, these were still being forged and couldn't be used yet. But not we can give them to you so you can fight the evil forces." Artemis said.

"For Mamoru, Prince of Earth, the Excalibur sword," Luna stated as a sheathed sword was tossed into his hands. Mamoru unsheathed the white/silver blade to examine it. The hilt was black with silver dragons engraved on it, the blade was sharp and a dragon was engraved on the side as well as the symbol for Earth.

"The Prince of Earth modeled this sword after King Author's Excalibur. It represents strength and noble actions. This blade was to be forged for the Prince because of its well made structure and its looks made it the perfect sword for the Prince of Earth." Artemis explained.

"For Ami-chan, two of different Celtic culture daggers, the Celtic Dress Sword and the Celtic Sword of War."

"Very fascinating," Ami murmured as she examined the two daggers. The Celtic Dress Sword had a dark blue and gold hilt with symbol of Mercury engraved on it. The blade was wider then most daggers. The Celtic War Sword had a black and gold hilt with a similar blade. What was different about the swords is that the War sword had the symbol of Mars on it. "Why is the symbol of Mars on the Celtic War Sword?"

"The Celtic War Sword was a gift from Jupiter to Mercury. Jupiter had blacksmiths on Mars create the sword so it would be a surprise. The blacksmiths put the symbol of Mars on it to indicate where the sword was forged. Mars was the only planet in which the blacksmiths could make that kind of blade." Luna explained.

"I guess I wasn't that romantic back then if I thought a dagger was a good present." Makoto joked.

"For Minako-chan, the Dark Demon Slayer" The sword was slightly bigger then a Kodachi and blade was black and rimmed with gold, the hilt was black and the symbol of Mars was engraved in the hilt above the symbol of Venus.

"It was a gift from Mars after the Demon Wars. She wanted Venus to have it because it is one of the only weapons made with crystallized energy from Kyuubi." Artemis stated.

"Neither of us was very romantic, eh?" Mako joked elbowing Rei in the ribs. Rei blushed slightly before turning away, but not before Minako and Usagi caught it. Usagi frowned, it annoyed her that Minako told Rei she loved her, weather it was in her sleep or not, and Rei act like nothing happened.

"For Rei-chan, twin Kodachi," The sheath was different then the others had been given, the first Kodachi had a regular black and silver hilt while the other was cleverly built in to the other side of the sheath making it look like there was a katana instead of a Kodachi in the sheath. The symbol of Mars on the sheath instead of on either of the Kodachi.

"And For Makoto, the Black Galaxy Ninja Sword" The black leather hilt was engraved with the symbol of Jupiter, the long silver blade slid smoothly out of the sheath for Makoto to examine.

"Usagi, the Moon Princess had the most powerful of all the weapons. Her sword was forged by the best blacksmiths from all of the planets. It can only be found by using the Moon Mirror." Luna explained.

"So our enemies could be after the sword." Ami pointed out.

"If they get that sword, they could destroy the entire universe." Setsuna spoke up.

"Exactly," Luna stated, "Which is why we need to find the shards before they do."

"Luna, were our weapons materialized?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, your mirror, Haruka's space sword, Hotaru's sai, and Setsuna's staff." Artemis stated as the outers took their weapons.

"When do we begin training?" Makoto asked.

"All your teachers should be here tomorrow." Artemis said, "You all have today to rest and get ready, because tomorrow, the hardest of the training begins."

***That Evening***

Despite the laying around and talking the Senshi did, it didn't calm the tension between Rei and Minako. Usagi watched and shook her head, those two were perfect for each other and yet Rei was too much of a moron to just tell Minako how she felt about her. Usagi looked up after Rei said something about going for a walk and headed out of the RV.

"I'm going to ask Luna something," Usagi lied ten minutes after Rei left. Mako gave her a knowing look before Usagi left. Usagi walked by the river until the RV was out of sight. Rei was just walking back as Usagi walked up to her.

"Usagi-chan, what are you-"

SLAP

In one fluent motion, Usagi let her palm hit hard against Rei's face. Rei raised a hand to her slightly bruised cheek and looked at Usagi, alarmed.

"How stupid can you possibly be? Minako told you she loved you and you act like nothing is different between you two."

"What are you talking about?"

"Minako told me everything Rei. She told me how you said you didn't want to get attached because of some demon you fought along time ago. She was _crying_ when she was telling me this. She _loves_ you more than anything in this world, Rei-_baka_. I don't know what the hell she sees in you, but she gave her heart to you and you practically _rejected_ her. I thought you would be perfect for her; I thought you would protect her and respect her. I never thought you would hurt her!"

"Usagi-" Usagi's words were harsh and they hurt more than anything. Rei knew what Usagi was telling her was true, but she never thought she'd hear this from Usagi. Makoto maybe, but not Usagi…

"You're supposed to be loyal and you betrayed her heart! You know that I think now?" Usagi stepped forward causing Rei to step back. "I think she could do better then you!"

"Harsh" Usagi blinked back tears of frustration and turned to see Mako standing a few feet away, arms crossed.

"But she _deserves_ it!" Usagi pointed at Rei accusingly, "Minako could find someone better who'd love her unconditionally! Rei broke her heart! You and I both know that!"

"I didn't want her getting hurt!" Rei yelled angrily.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"You know our enemies are demon-carriers, like _me_! What if I lost control of Kyuubi? Even if it was for a minute Minako could end up hurt and I would be responsible for that! If she can't fight me, how do I know she's _safe_ around me?!" Rei asked, her own eyes tearing up with frustration. Mako walked closer and rested a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Than you have to tell Minako that, if you want to be with her, you have to tell her exactly what you're afraid of. Minako's stronger than you realize, if the time came that Kyuubi were to go haywire, I'm sure Minako would do her best to help you regain control." Mako smiled pulled away from the miko, "Think about what we said," Mako and Usagi headed back, leaving Rei to think.

Rei walked back, seeing Minako outside of the RV, leaning against it. As soon as Rei walked up Minako turned toward her.

"Usagi and Mako said you wanted to talk to me." Minako stated as her eyes held some hope.

"Yeah…I did want to; um…talk to you in, um…private." Rei stammered.

"Well, the others are asleep, we can talk now." Minako sounded eager to hear what Rei wanted to talk to her about.

"I wanted to say….Gomenasai," Rei looked down, "I didn't mean to hurt you, the truth is I really like you Minako, but I was afraid since you said you couldn't kill me if I turned out to be your enemy I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to fight me if I lost control of Kyuubi."

"I love you Rei, Aishiteru, I don't care if you're a demon or not." Minako stepped closer to Rei, noticing the bruise on her cheek, "What-"

"Usagi slapped me; she told me how much I had hurt you. I had no idea how badly I hurt you, I am very sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"That depends," Minako started in a soft voice, "Give me a reason to belief you really like me and are not doing this just because Usagi slapped you."

"Minako, if I didn't like you why would I come to all your rehearsals and go to all your concerts? I love your voice and I love watching you perform. You always have that really determined look in your eyes before you go on." Rei paused, "It's not just your voice I love. You're always there for me, even when the others aren't. You stayed with me after Oji-chan passed away. You kept telling me that you wouldn't leave until you were sure that I was going to be OK. You put up with me when I'm a complete ass like I've been the past few days. Aishiteru, Minako, do you forgive me?"

Tears going down Minako's face made Rei tense up in alarm. Had she said something wrong?

"Minako-" Rei was cut off when Minako wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling Rei into a close embrace.

"I didn't know you could be that sweet," Minako stated before more tears of joy ran down her face. Rei relaxed and wrapped her arms around Minako's waist. "I'll forgive you,"

Minako pulled away slighting and got on her toes, kissing the slightly taller girl softly. Rei returned the kiss, but before they could go any farther…

"REI, MINAKO" Usagi yelled opening the door, the door whacking Rei in the back, Rei and Minako parted and broke away from the embrace.

"Usagi-chan, don't do that." Minako stated resting a hand on her pounding heart, disappointed that her first kiss with Rei was shorter then she would have liked.

"Sorry, but it's almost eleven and you two were missing…together…_alone_." Usagi cracked a grin before looking at the two, causing them to blush. "What _were_ you two doing?"

"Enjoying ourselves before being _interrupted._" Rei stated through clenched teeth, clearly very annoyed.

**This was fun to write, how you all liked it.**

**Remember to R&R**


End file.
